No fear
by illusya
Summary: The four girls move from England to Japan. They meet four boys in their new school....TalaOC, KaiOC, JohnnyOC, OzumaOC
1. The new house

**Hey! Well this story has been rewritten, because I didn**'**t like the last one. This used to be Queens of Darkness, but now I changed it into No fear**

**I hope you like it better now. **

**P.S: I do not own Beyblade or any songs named in the story. I only own my characters. There might be some swearing too. And sorry for my spelling.**

**- Syberian wolf -**

Chapter one: The new house

…zzzz…. Knock knock!

"Sabrina! Wake up!"

"mhm…zzz"

"SABRINA!"

"What! Where?"

"Sabrina, open up! We are going to miss our plane! Wake up!" a voice said in front of her door.

"Huh? A plane? Shit! I forgot!" Sabrina said with wide eyes open.

She jumped out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom to clean up herself. "How could I forget? We're going to move to Japan today!" she thought, quickly brushing her teeth.

The girl who knocked on her door went down the stairs to wake the others. But luckily they were already awake.

"Why did you have to yell so much! I think I'm deaf now." The blonde girl said in a sleepy voice.

"Because, WE ARE GOING TO MISS OUR PLANE CHRISTINA!" the black haired girl yelled.

"What! Plane! We have to hurry!" Christina screamed with wide eyes open and ran back to her room.

"What's going on Maya?" a calm voice came behind her.

"I had to wake up Christina and Sabrina, because they forgot that we have a plane to catch" Maya said a bit calmer than before.

"Oh, yeah I know, I heard you yelling." A dark blue haired girl said.

"I EXPECT YOU TWO TO COME DOWN IN 5 MINUTES!" Maya yelled again.

"OK!" the both girls yelled back.

"Ok Lyra, let's go wait for the sleepy heads downstairs" Maya said.

"Okie dokie."Lyra siad

When they came down, they started to carry their things to the car. The four girls were going to move to Japan, because Maya's grandpa died and left her a big mansion there. They lived in England together for a year now, because all of their parents died and they were left on the street. When they met each other, they all had the same story and they became best friends ever since. They moved into a large house, with the money they had been given to from their dead parents and lived there until now.

When the two girls finally got into the car, you could hear Maya say "Finally" and then they drove to the airport.

"I think I'm gonna miss England anyway" Sabrina said.

"Yeah" all girls said.

They finally got to the plane and sat down. They all fell asleep as soon as the plane started to fly.

They were all very tired when air hostess woke them up. When they went out of the airport, they called for taxi. The taxi-man drove them off to the address they told him. When they arrived they were all stunned.

"Wow!" They all screamed.

The house, more like a mansion had two floors. The whole house was light blue and some dark blue bricks here and there. The mansion had a beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers.

When they came in, the first thing to see was a staircase and on the each side of the staircase were a big living room and a kitchen on the other side.

They went up the stairs and saw two doors in front of them and two doors behind. They went to check in each of the rooms and decided which one will be theirs. The rooms were all the same: a king size bed, bathroom, balcony, beside table, desk, computer desk and a computer on it.

"OH MY GOD!" This is so cool!" Christina yelled.

"Ok, ok calm down. I'll take this on over here." Lyra said, pointing to the room which balcony was turned, so she could see who comes to their house.

"Mine is next to yours, Lyra" Maya said.

"Ok, so mine is opposite yours Lyra" Sabrina said

"So I'm left with this one, right?" Christina asked .

They all nodded. "Let's check upstairs" Sabrina said when she saw there was another staircase in front of the last one.

"Yeah" Lyra said.

When they got upstairs, they saw another four rooms. "I'm guessing these are the spare rooms, right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sabrina guessed.

"Cool! Now we can invite friends!" Christina screamed.

They went downstairs to check the rest of the house. They went through the living room and saw another door. They opened it and saw that it was the Training room. The room contained swords, archery and stuff for martial arts.

"Whoa!" the excited girls said with their mouths open.

"Wow, Maya, I didn't know your grandfather was that rich!" Sabrina said, still stunned.

"I…I didn't know" Maya said with her mouth still open.

"Look! There is another door!" Lyra said suddenly.

They went to open the slide door and saw how big was the backyard. It had loads of trees which made use on a hot day, there was a big swimming pool, and somewhere on the biggest tree, there was a big tree house.

"Oh my god!" Lyra yelled.

"So cool!"

After seeing all these cool things, they decided to go back to their rooms and unpack their things, so they could prepare for tomorrow, their first day of new school.

When they all finished, they went to the living room to watch some movies. They had this very large collection of all kinds of movies. They were fighting for several minutes which movie they will watch, and at the end Maya won with School of Rock because the others nearly killed themselves.

After the movie it was time to go to bed. They all said good night to each other and then went to sleep.

You could hear Sabrina say "I hope It won't be so bad at the first day of school" And with that the whole house went to sleep.


	2. First day in new school

Chapter two: First day in new school

The sun came up and the girls woke up. Today was their first day of new school. They were very nervous about it. They got dressed and came down for breakfast.

_In the kitchen_

"Mornin" Christina said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning everyone" Lyra said, while yawning.

"I'm so nervous" Sabrina said.

"Yeah, me too. I just hope they are nice." Maya said

They ate pancakes for breakfast. Their maid made them. They have a few maids and some gardeners for the gardens.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones. The pancakes are great" Sabrina said, making a compliment on pancakes.

"Anything for you my dear" she said in a happy tone and turned around

"Mrs. Jones is so sweet. It feels like having a mum again" Sabrina said with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah, and all the others are nice too. It's so cool here. I'm happy that we moved here" said Lyra.

"I'm glad my grandpa left me this mansion" Maya said smiling

"Huh? What's the time? We mustn't miss our first class on a first day!" Lyra said suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

"Let's go! Quick!" Maya said grabbing her stuff and ran out to their car.

They all ran out behind her and jumped into the car. With Maya at the steering wheel they drove like maniacs. When they arrived it was just 10 minutes before class to start.

"God, Tigress, you are really scary sometimes, you know" Christina said still shocked

"I do my best" said Maya with a smirk on her face when she saw Christina looking shocked even more.

"C'mon, we've got to hurry! We need to get our schedules!"

They ran to the principle's office and got their schedules. They saw that they have same classes and ran to the Math class. When they finally found it they sat down; Sabrina - Christina and Maya – Lyra behind them. Everybody looked at them like they were some dolls in the shop. A black and red haired boy noticed them and quickly ran to his other mates.

"Check out the new babes" he said.

"What! Where?" the boy with red hair asked.

"Over there, Johnny"

"Nice!" he said. "Finally some good chicks!"

"Yo Ozuma, are they new? The other red-haired boy asked.

"No shit Tala, are they? Ozuma said in a sarcastic voice.

Tala sent him a death glare. "I'm just asking" he said still glaring at Ozuma.

"Stop fighting, the teacher is here" said a two-toned haired boy.

"Look who's woken up! Kai! How was your sleep?" said Johnny jokingly

"Shut up and get to your bench" said Kai shooting his death glares at Johnny

Johnny sat down not looking at Kai. The teacher came as Kai had said.

"Ok class. We've got some new students in our school. Could you girls please come here and introduce yourselves?" said the teacher.

"Umm……yeah, sure" was the answer.

"Ok, umm. I'm Maya and these are my best friends Christina, Lyra and Sabrina" she said pointing to each girl.

"We come from England and we live together in a big house." Sabrina added.

"And that's about to be it, I guess…." Lyra said

"Ok, girls, nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Lee and you can sit down now." She said smiling to the girls.

After few minutes the class was working on Math. But the girls never liked school so they started to talk to each other quietly and so did the four other boys.

"Miss Winter!"

"Miss Thunder!"

"Miss Flare!"

"Miss Moonlight!"

"Umm….yes?"

"You haven't been here even for a day and you are already talking!" the teacher yelled.

"Umm…sorry?" Maya smiled

Everybody laughed.

"Silence!" Mrs. Lee stormed

Everybody stopped laughing.

"Now, Miss Moonlight and Miss Thunder, switch with Mr. Ivanov and Mr. Ozuma. (sorry, but I don't know his surname)

"But…." Sabrina protested.

"No buts, miss Flare, I had to punish you. Be glad that I didn't give you detention… to all of you!" The teacher said.

The class continued and the boys were very satisfied with the decision that Mrs. Lee made. Now they could find out more about them.

_**Maya and Tala**_

"So you are from England?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"My name's Tala."

"Nice to meet you Tala. I'm Maya." She smiled a bit

"So these other girls are with you?" Tala asked.

"Yup."

_**Christina and Johnny**_

Johnny gently poked Christina in her shoulder.

She turned around and made a face which was like "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi" he said looking at her

"Oh yeah, …I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Christina" she apologized

"What's your name?"

"I'm Johnny. Glad to meet you"

_**Sabrina and Ozuma**_

Ozuma grinned at the girl.

"What?" she said

"Nothing" he said still looking at her.

"Could you stop that please?" she asked

"Oh yeah, sorry. By the way, I'm Ozuma."

"Cool name." Sabrina said

"I'm Sabrina."

_**Lyra and Kai**_

"So you are new, right?" Kai asked.

She simply nodded. "What's your name?" she asked.

"The name's …Kai." He said

"Hi, I'm Lyra."

"I know" he said back.

Silence

After these little chat that the girls had, the bell rang. They quickly grabbed their things and ran to their lockers. They started to talk to each other immediately.

"Hey girls!" Maya said.

"How was your first class?" Lyra asked.

"It was quite cool." Christina answered.

"Yeah, you remember the guy who sat next to me? He's not bad…." Sabrina said, thinking about Ozuma.

"Yeah and Tala is quite cool too" Maya said

"Well Kai seems like my type….quiet and nice…"Lyra said thoughtfully

"I think we all have our faves, don't we? Christina asked and smiled.

They ran into the class where they had Art and looked around. There were a lot of round tables, by each there were four seats. The girls sat down at the table, by the window. They saw others coming in and they all started giggling when the four boys came in. The boys saw them and decided to sit at the table beside them. They didn't actually talk to each other, because they were more concentrated on their drawings, but sometimes the boys secretly looked at the girls and they looked back.

After Art they had Biology, which Maya was good at and then they had Spanish. The girls were very good at Spanish, because while they were in England they were studying Spanish as their second language. So the teacher, Mr. Carlos was very impressed. He said that they don't have to study for Spanish then. They were very happy to hear that.

After Spanish, they realized that it was the last class today so they went straight home. They didn't notice that someone was following them. After they came home, they did their homework and then they decided to go sunbathing and swimming in their pool.

"So girls, are you hungry?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yeah" was the hungry answer.

"I'm on my way to the kitchen then" the middle aged lady said smiling at their hungry faces.

"She is so nice. What would we do without her?" Sabrina said, happy that they have such a nice person to look after them.

"Dunno, but we would probably starve to death" Christina answered.

"C'mon let's go swimming!" Lyra said suddenly.

Maya remained silent because something caught her tiger eye. But Sabrina pushed Christina into the pool so that broke her out from her trance.

"AAAhh!" Christina yelled

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sabrina laughed. "This is my revenge for last time you pushed me!"

Lyra and Sabrina jumped into the pool too, having fun too.

"Why don't you get into the water, Maya? Lyra asked curiously

"Because, I'm gonna get me a drink" Maya said looking at curious looks and signed them to go with her.

"Yea, I think I'm gonna get a drink too" Sabrina said slowly

"What do you say girls, we all go pick our drinks and then come back?" Maya said with a look to follow her.

"Yeah, ok." Christina said following Maya

They followed Maya to the kitchen, when Maya stopped.

"Ok, tell me now what's going on?" Sabrina asked

"Ok, I saw someone in the bushes watching us so I called you to check them out." Maya answered.

"Ok, so let's go see then" Lyra said.

_In the bushes_

"Hey! Where did they go?" Ozuma asked

"Dunno, dude. But something's not right." Tala said still looking after them.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked

"Ehm!" a voice came behind them.

All four boys turned around to face the "angry kittens".

"Would you mind telling us, what are you doing here?" Maya asked angrily

"Umm…..we were lost?" Tala almost asked.

But it was enough to make Maya smile at Tala's fake innocent face.

"Well, I don't think you were lost, but since you somehow ended in my backyard, I'm inviting you for a drink." Maya grinned at their puzzled faces.

"Umm….ok" They said still puzzled.

They followed the girls into the living room where they got their drinks.

"So, we think we know why you followed us, and just to let you know, you are very lucky. And it's not very nice what you did." Maya told them

"We are very sorry, we……were just curious" Johnny apologized.

"It's ok. We forgive you now. But next time you do it, beware." Maya said, with her eyes shinning

"So how come you spotted us? We had a really good hiding spot." Ozuma asked.

"Well, we don't have any cameras, but we have a very good watcher." Sabrina said, putting her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Oh, I see. So that's why you called her Tigress?" Kai asked

"Good ears you got there! Yes you are right. We call her Tigress, because she fights like a tiger, sees like a tiger and her fave animal is the tiger and she can talk to the animals." Lyra explained.

"Stop it" Maya elbowed Lyra, blushing slightly.

"Cool. So I'm guessing you are a big animal fan? Tala asked, staring at the beautiful black haired girl.

"Yes, I am. I always wanted to have a pet." She said, looking in his turquise eyes

"God, he's so damned cute!" she thought.

"Me too" he said. "My faves are wolves."

"I love wolves!" she said excitedly.

"Ok people! Let's do something, I'm bored!" Sabrina said suddenly

"I think we're gonna go now, because It's getting kinda late." Johnny said.

"Yes, and we are very sorry for what happened." Ozuma added.

"So we'll see you tomorrow in school, right? Tala asked.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." The girls said

"Bye" Kai said to Lyra

"Bye" she smiled

The boys went out the door and waved to the girls. The girls were watching them until they were around the corner.

_Back in the living room…_

"God, I didn't think they would follow us!" Christina said.

"Yeah, me neither. But still, they were sorry for what they did, so we can forgive them" Lyra added

"And besides, how couldn't we forgive those handsome guys!" Sabrina smiled

"Let's go to sleep now, we've got school tomorrow, remember?" Christina said making sense

They all agreed with that and soon they were in their pyjamas. They all said "Good night" to each other and went to sleep

_Back with the guys…_

"So guys, it didn't end that bad!" Ozuma said, imagining Sabrina's face again

"Yeah, they forgave us. Maybe, because they like us" Tala said, thinking about Maya

"Yeah, they were so damned hot in bikini!" Johnny added, thinking about Christina's sexy body.

"I guess we didn't waste our time anyway" Kai said quietly, very satisfied about a certain girl with dark blue hair.

"So guys, are we gonna tell them, that we live in a tree house?" Johnny asked.

The boys didn't tell the girls, that they live in a tree house, because they have a similar story as the girls have. But still, none of them knows about each others stories. So the girls have no idea that they live together in a tree house.

"Dunno, they look rich. If they knew about this, they wouldn't probably like us." Tala said seriously

"We better keep our mouths shut about it" Kai said in a serious tone.

While they were walking through the forest, they finally came to their tree house. They went to bed, thinking about what would happen if they told the girls. They rather wouldn't want to think about it.


	3. Too much courage

Chapter three: Too much courage

The next day, they woke up early for the school. They drove to school and parked outside. When they came in, they saw the four boys coming towards them.

"Hi, ladies!" Johnny smiled at them

"Hi, guys!" they saluted

Together they went to their first class today, Physics. It was very boring and Ozuma was already taking a nap on his bench. When the bell rang he jumped. The next class they had was Music. When the teacher came in, he saw the new girls.

"Hello, you must be new! The teacher said.

The girls nodded.

"So, I've asked everyone this question" Mr. McGee said.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Well, yeah we do. I play drums." Sabrina answered

"And I play bass." Christina added

"Me and Maya play the guitar" Lyra said

"Really? That's great. So how long have you been playing?" the teacher asked, amazed that there is at least somebody who plays anything

"We've been playing for 7 years" Maya told the teacher

The class was stunned and especially the teacher and the four boys.

"Did you hear that!" Ozuma almost yelled

"Yeah, wow these girls surprise me every minute!" Tala said.

"So girls, would you mind bringing your instruments when we have our next class, to play us something? Of course, Sabrina you don't have to bring your drums, because you can use the ones in school." Mr. McGee asked, hoping they will agree.

"Well…..ok, we'll bring them" Maya said.

"Great!" the teacher said

With that, the bell rang and they quickly went to change for P.E.

"So girls, what are we gonna play?" Christina asked, looking at Maya

"I think we should play…..Welcome to my life" Maya said making a decision.

"We should practice." Lyra said.

When they changed, they went out from the changing room and started stretching with the other girls. The girls looked very well built, in a sexy way, compared with the other girls.

"They must train something, look at them" Kai said looking at Lyra.

As Kai, the teacher noticed too. So he came next to the girls and asked what they train, in front of the whole class.

"Umm….Sabrina trains archery, Lyra - fencing, Maya and I martial arts" Christina said looking at the stunned faces.

The class and the teacher were stunned for the second time this day. To prevent stunning faces, the teacher soon gave them the orders what to do. The girls had to run circles. Then, all of the sudden a boy with two other guys came aside the girls. They all stopped running.

"I heard you two train martial arts" he said loudly, looking at Christina and Maya.

The teacher was on the other side, talking with some other teachers so he didn't see what was going on.

"Yes, we do. Got a problem with that?" Maya said, stepping in front of Christina with her eyes shinning dangerously

"Yes, I do. I'm the best fighter in this school. I beat everyone who trains martial arts. So I'm challenging you two to fight me." he said back, looking down in her face.

He was a lot bigger than her. In fact, he was the biggest in the whole class. He looked tough.

"We will not fight you, because I don't want any accidents to happen" Maya said, accentuating the word accident.

With that she turned away and stopped at Christina.

"C'mon let's go" she said and started walking away.

"I'll fight with you" Christina said, surprising all the others

"No, Chris, don't. He's not worth it" Maya told her

"I guess your friend is a coward, but anyway meet me outside school" the boy said

The girls had to hold Maya back or she would already kill the boy, because her death glare was even worse than Kai's. When she finally put herself up she spoke to Christina.

"Do you know what you just did? You're not even prepared for a fight like this." Maya said to her while they were walking down the hall.

"I am prepared. You taught me. I'm as good as you." Christina said back and went outside of the school.

The girls went out of the school and waited for the boy to come. They were amazed when they saw the whole school outside waiting to see the fight. Then the boy finally came and he was quite happy to see the whole school watching him how he will win.

"Are you ready?" the boy asked.

"I couldn't be more" Christina said back

"Christina! Think! You can't possibly win against this gorilla in front of you!" Maya yelled so everyone could hear her

"I won't listen to you, Maya! I can fight as you can! Stop being so protective over me! I can do this alone!" Christina yelled back

"Fine! Do what you want! I tried to say that I care about you! I don't want you to get hurt! If you want to do this, fine! But don't run to me when he breaks your bones!" Maya yelled, very surprised at her friend's actions

The fighters stood one in front of the other, surrounded by their schoolmates. Both of them looked at each other for a few minutes when Christina broke the silence.

"Are you going to attack me or are you afraid of attacking a girl?" she said smirking and ignoring Maya

He just growled and ran to attack her. She jumped to the other side.

"Stop playing, and start fighting! I didn't come here to play with you!" Christina said preparing her fists.

The boy called Mike started to attack again. But this time, she didn't jump away she just waited for Mike to attack. As soon as he came aside, he tried to punch her, but she managed to block his attack. She took the opportunity and punched him in his stomach. But to Christina's surprise it didn't have any affect. He was too strong for her so he punched her very hard and she fell two meters away. Everyone was stunned.

Then all of the sudden Maya jumped in the circle, trying to protect her friend. She beat Mike so hard that he lied on the floor, clenching in his pain.

"Nobody hurts my best friends and gets away with it." Tigress said, looking at the boy dangerously.

Then Maya came aside Christina and carried her bridal style, away from the group. The girls followed her home.

"I guess this is why they call her Tigress" Tala said quietly to his mates, amazed at Maya's power.

The boys then followed the girls back to their home, because Johnny was very worried about Christina. He somehow liked her, but he wouldn't admit it.

When the girls arrived home Maya put Christina on the couch. Her arm was hurt badly, because she broke it when she fell on the ground. And she was still catching her breath and she couldn't speak, because Mike punched her in the stomach. Maya quickly went out of the living room and came back with first aid. She was already putting bandage on her arm when the door suddenly opened. The four boys entered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lyra asked surprised

"We were worried about Christina, because we saw what Mike did to her" Johnny explained

"How is she?" he asked

"She is recovering. She has a broken arm and if I'm not wrong, she has a broken rib" Maya said, putting her hand where the broken rib was.

"No, luckily It's not broken" she explained

Johnny sighed in relief.

"Today is Friday. So she'll be back to school on Monday" Maya added

"Yeah, you can come see her if you want, since you've all been so worried" Sabrina said

"Ok, we'll come tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Ozuma said

"Good night" Tala said and winked to Maya "And by the way, Maya, great punch!"

Maya smiled

"Good night" they said

The boys then disappeared in the dark, but the girls kept awake all night, sitting beside Christina. When Christina woke up next morning, she saw her best mates sleeping all around her. One on the couch beside her, the other one on the rug, rolled up like a cat and the third one was sleeping on the chair.


	4. Secrets revealed

Chapter four: Secrets revealed

Christina got up and went to get some breakfast. Mrs. Jones made them fried eggs today. Christina woke the others and they went to the kitchen.

"How's your arm, Christina?" Sabrina asked

"It's getting better" Christina said

"Yeah, if Maya wasn't there, you would probably be in the hospital by now" Lyra said, looking a bit angry at Christina

"Yeah, I know….. Thanks for saving my ass back there and for the help" Christina thanked Maya

"And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. You were right. I'm not prepared enough yet. I guess I'll have to choose more appropriate opponent next time." She added.

"You know, I was really scared for you back there. I thought he would kill you, seriously. I'm not saying that you should stop training martial arts, I just think you should seriously work on your skills, so I won't be worried about you every time you fight someone." Maya explained

"Yeah, I really should. And I was hoping, that you could still teach me?" Christina asked

"Sure. Why not? You are a great fighter and I'm not just saying this. But you need time and practice. You can do it, I know that. So just keep training and never give up, ok?" Maya said

"I, I captain" Christina saluted and smiled

Then, all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Jones went to open it. She came back into the kitchen with the four boys behind.

"Would you like to breakfast with the girls?" Mrs. Jones asked nicely

"Sure" was the answer and Mrs. Jones went to fry some eggs

"Good morning everyone" Ozuma greeted

"Mornin"

"How's your arm?" Kai asked Christina

"Fine, thanks" she smiled

"Good, good. So what are you up to today?" Tala asked

"Dunno, we have to practice" Sabrina said

Mrs. Jones came back with the eggs and they were all eating.

"Practice what?" Johnny asked with his mouth full

"We have to practice the songs we're gonna play on Tuesday at Music class" Maya explained

"Oh, I see. So, can we watch you practicing?" Tala asked

"The girls exchanged looks and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, sure." Christina said

"But what about you Christina? You can't play, can you?" Sabrina asked, realizing her mate has a broken arm

"Oh, right. Shit. I can't." she said a bit sad

"Christina, can you play the keyboards with the other hand?" Maya asked, getting an idea

"Yeah……why?" The blonde girl asked confused

"You can't play your bass, but you can still play the bass thing on the keyboards. I think this will do it for now. I'm sure your arm will heal until Tuesday." Maya explained

"That's a great idea! Let's go practicing now! Rock on!" Lyra smiled

They were going to practice in the backyard, so they all went there. Maya came out with her guitar and the keyboards, Lyra with her guitar and the boys helped with the drums and amplifiers. When they were all set, the boys sat down on the grass in front of the girls. They have just realized how beautiful the backyard was. The boys were watching the trees and the big tree house they had, it was similar to the one they had, until Maya broke the silence.

"Ehm, let's play something for a start" she said

"Ok, how about ……. Skater boy" Lyra gave a proposition.

"Good idea" Sabrina said

The girls went on their positions and started jamming. Guys were amazed at their skills. Maya and Lyra were the lead singers/vocals and Christina was a back up singer. They jammed until Mrs. Jones called them in for lunch.

"Wow, you are great! Have you written all these lyrics by yourselves?" Ozuma asked

"Yeah, we wrote it. What do you think about it?" Christina said

"I think the lyrics are great!" Johnny almost yelled.

"Yeah, what do you write about, mostly?" Kai asked

"Umm….mostly about life, love, friendship, our feelings about it….."Lyra answered

"Cool. So these lyrics are written from your personal experiences?" Tala asked

"Yeah, mostly" Maya said

"What about the song Welcome to my life? Is it written from your experiences too?" Kai asked again.

The song went like this:

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you _

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me... _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over? _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me... _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

The girls were very nervous about the question, because they haven't told anyone about their secret. They didn't know how to answer the question and the girls were all looking at Maya. If there was any kind of situation like this they all turn to Maya. It's been their habit ever since they met. The girls felt about her like she was their protector or something.

"Band meeting!" She suddenly said and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Band meeting?" Ozuma asked confused

"Sorry guys, girl talk. We'll be right back" Lyra tried to explain and followed the girls

"What's up with the band meeting?" Johnny asked his mates

"Dunno, maybe there are some things, they haven't told us yet." Tala shrugged

_Back with the girls…_

"So, how are we gonna tell them?" Christina asked

"Should we even tell them?" Sabrina added

"I think they have a right to know, since they are our friends." Maya said

"Yeah, they are our mates. We should tell them. They will find out anyway, so it's better to tell them now." Lyra added

"It's better to let them know from us, than from the others" Sabrina said

"Let's go tell them. C'mon!" Christina said, going through the door into the kitchen.

When they came in, the boys looked like they wanted some explanations from the girls. They all sat down and looked at each other.

"Well, are you going to tell us now?" Ozuma asked

"Umm….yeah…"Lyra began slowly

"Ok. We all used to have families. Each of us lived a happy life until our parents died. We ended up in a street for two months, until we met each other one day. We found out that our parents left us quite a lot of money so we moved together and bought a house. We've been living in England for two years until I found out that my grandpa who I never met, died and left me all the fortune. And so we moved in here, which used to be his mansion." Maya explained

They were all quiet for a while, because the boys were quite shocked about what they have just heard. "They are actually orphans?" they asked themselves.

"Is this true? I mean…..are you really orphans?" Johnny asked still a bit shocked

"Yes. We are actually orphans. But we are lucky that parents and Maya's grandpa left us all their fortune." Lyra said a bit embarrassed

"I bet you didn't expect this" Sabrina added lowering her head

"No……we didn't. We thought you were rich, because of this big mansion." Tala said, still in shock

"It seemed like that, didn't it? But we aren't rich. Until the money runs out, we're staying here" Tigress said

The boys exchanged their looks and nodded to each other.

"I wish we could help, seriously. But we are kinda in the same thing as you girls are." Ozuma explained

"Wha….What do you mean?" the blonde girl asked, not getting it.

"He meant to say, that we are orphans too. We live together in a tree house." The blue haired guy explained

Now it was the girls' turn to be shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The black haired Tigress asked, staring at the boys in disbelieve

"We….we thought you wouldn't like us, if we were orphans and we didn't tell you because we thought you were rich and wouldn't like to be friends with orphans" Tala explained a bit scared of Maya's glare.

"You thought that! Even if we were rich, we would still be friends with you! We're not like those rich people who want to be the best and have rich friends" Sabrina almost yelled in double shock

"Uh, sorry. We just thought this would happen, if you were rich, nothing more." Johnny apologized

"It's ok, we forgive you. Can we see your tree house, please?" Lyra asked curiously

"Oh, that. Umm…..yeah, sure" Tala said

"There is just one thing you should know about it. Don't tell anyone where we live and we won't tell your secret, ok?" Kai asked

"Ok" they answered

"Cross our hearts and hope to die, if we tell" Christina said

"Ok, let's go" Ozuma said

They followed the boys into the forest and after ten minutes, they reached the tree house. It was quite big, but not as big as the girls had. But it was beautiful anyway. Whoever built it, the tree house was awesome

"Wow, did you build this?" Maya asked

"Yeah. It took time, but we managed to build it." The hot-headed guy answered, looking at their tree house

The boys were very happy, because the girls liked their tree house. They climbed in and looked around

"Whoa! This place is huge!" The purple haired girl yelled amazed

"So guys, what is your story? We told you about our story, now is your turn" Lyra said, sitting on one of the beds

"Yeah, let's hear your story" Christina said, sitting beside Lyra

"Ok. Umm…..well, we were thirteen years old. Every kid in the town had a beyblade and so did we. We trained very hard and beat all the others. By that time, we didn't know each other yet. Each of us has a bit-beast, given from our ancestors. Then one day, a strange man came. His name was Jack. He captured every kid with a beyblade and tested him. We were captured too. He wanted to create a team, which would win against all opponents in the world so he could blackmail everyone. And at the end unfortunately, we were the chosen ones. We were brainwashed and didn't know about it. We wanted to escape, but we couldn't. We had to do whatever he wanted us to do. He didn't care if we were hurt. He was actually torturing us. But then one day, I accidentally bumped into the wall and got back to normal. I saved the others and made them back to normal. We escaped. And now we came here, we made ourselves a home and basically we are still running away from Jack. We just hope he'll never find us. And since then, we've been together" Tala explained calmly

"Oh my god! You were tortured by Jack too!" Sabrina yelled

"You know Jack! How! I mean, do you even know what a beyblade is? Do you even beyblade?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Of course we know how to beyblade! We were the ones who were chosen too. He wanted to make a girl and a boy team!" Tigress said in shock

"He collected girls and boys from all over the world!"

"How come you didn't tell us about your beyblades? We thought everyone forgot about beyblading" Ozuma said

"We didn't tell you, because we wanted to forget about what happened with us when Jack captured us. We quit beyblading exactly two years ago" Lyra explained

"We were all at the same place at the same time, but we didn't know about it" Kai said

"Ok, then. You said you know how to beyblade. We want to challenge you then." Tala said suddenly

"But…but we can't fight you, because we haven't trained" Christina defended herself and the girls

"Well, you better start training again, because if Jack finds us, we'll have to defend ourselves" Kai stated

"And you'll have to help us stop him also" Johnny added

"You want to stop Jack! But that's impossible! Who knows how many people he has, probably a thousand or more and you want to stop him! In case you haven't noticed it's just the eight of us!" Sabrina yelled, losing her temper

"Calm down, girl! No need to panic" Lyra tried to calm her, but made it even worse

"Calm down! How can I calm down! We haven't trained for two bloody years! I thought we were through this! Now we'll have to start all over again!" Sabrina yelled back to Lyra

"Ok, that's it. Stop fighting already! Guys, I think we'll have to leave now, because it's getting late. I promise we'll bring our beyblades tomorrow after breakfast. I think you're right, Kai. We better start training. Who knows when Jack is going to pop up. Good night, guys" Maya said and started to drag Sabrina away

"Good night!"

"Be careful!" Tala shouted behind them

"Don't worry, we will!" Maya smiled


	5. Training and some sparks

Chapter five: Training and some sparks between the teens

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was already up in the sky. The girls were already awake. After they ate breakfast they went to their rooms to get their beyblades.

_In Maya's room…_

"Where did I put you, Felix?" Maya said quietly

She went to her bed and opened a drawer in her beside table. There were all kinds of magazines, mostly about music. Maya took all the magazines out of the drawer and there it was. In the right corner, there was a black and white beyblade.

"Long time no see, huh?" Maya smiled

She took her beyblade and went down the stairs into the living room.

_In Christina's room…_

"C'mon, where are you?" Christina searched nervously

She looked everywhere in her room. Her bed, wardrobe, shelves, desk, everywhere but she couldn't find it.

"Don't do this to me now" she said

After five minutes of searching, she finally found it in her backpack. Her beyblade was black and yellow.

"Still foxy, aren't we?" the blonde girl asked and went out of the room.

_In Lyra's room…_

Lyra quickly ran to her bed and bent under it. She pulled a big box and opened it. There was a big launcher and a white and dark blue beyblade. She took it out of the box and looked at it.

"We've got some practicing to do" she said and hurried down the stairs

_In Sabrina's room…_

Sabrina went and quickly jumped on her bed. She picked up her pillow and grabbed her black and red beyblade.

"Let's kick some ass" the purple haired girl said and ran off.

_Back in the living room…_

"Are we set to go?" Lyra asked

"Let's go, we can't be late" Christina said

_Back with the boys…_

"Wolborg, attack!" Tala yelled

"Finish him, Dranzer!" Kai shouted

The boys were already training. It was Kai vs Tala and Johnny vs Ozuma.

"Go, Salamalyon!" Johnny screamed

"Flash leopard, crash him down!" Ozuma yelled

"Hey, boys!" girls greeted

"Hi!"

In the moment Tala greeted back, his beyblade flew out of the arena.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" Tala protested

"It's not my fault, you weren't ready. You should always be ready no matter what" Kai calmly defended himself

"Hello girls"

The match between Ozuma and Johnny has already ended in a tie.

"So girls, are you in for a challenge?" Johnny asked, grinning.

"Bring it on!" Christina answered

Christina and Johnny went to the first arena they saw and prepared their launchers.

"3, 2, 1…Let it rip!"

The beyblades were spinning rapidly and soon bumped at each other.

"Salamalyon, attack!" Johnny yelled

His beyblade hit Christina's beyblade with a powerful force and it bounced back a bit. In that very moment, Salamalyon arose from the beyblade, showing himself in all his glory. The girls were all stunned when they saw the beast. They didn't think it would be that powerful and big. It went straight at Christina's beyblade.

But in that second, her beyblade managed to prevent the attack. She took her chance and called out her beast.

"Foxana, show yourself!" she yelled

A beautiful fox arose from her beyblade and headed for the attack. Christina attacked with all her power she had.

"Foxana! Thunder attack!"

The sky suddenly got darker. It seemed like it's going to be a thunder storm. Foxana started to glow in a bright light and a moment later, thunder transformed into a thousand lightnings, heading straight into Salamalyon. There was a massive crash.

"Christina, Johnny! Are you ok?" Maya asked

The darkness disappeared as soon as the battle was over.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Johnny said as he got up

"Christina?" he asked worriedly

"I'm fine" she said

"Who won?"

They all looked at the bey stadium and saw Christina's beyblade still spinning, but Salamalyon was knocked out of the arena.

"Wow, Christina you won!" Lyra said happily

"I thought you weren't prepared, when you said you didn't train for two years. What's up with that?" Johnny asked, still surprised

"Well, maybe we were…..umm…training a bit" Miss Thunder confessed

"Training a bit! If you ask me, that was more than just "training a bit"!" Ozuma said loudly

"Wait, do the rest of you fight like Christina too? Because if you do, there is no point, because you will always win" Tala said

"Are you scared that a girl will defeat you? I thought you weren't afraid of a challenge" Tigress said, slyly watching the hot red haired boy.

"I'm not afraid of a challenge, especially if it's against a girl." Tala said, smirking

He pulled out his launcher and prepared himself.

"Ready to lose?" he said, with an evil smirk

"We'll see who's gonna lose" she returned the answer

"3, 2, 1……Let it rip!" they said together

The beyblades were spinning furiously at each other and soon they were attacking.

"Go, Felix!" Maya yelled

A great snowy leopard came out of the beyblade.

"Hyper fang!"

Felix went straight at opponent's beyblade to bite it with his sharp white fangs, but Wolborg quickly bounced to the other side and attacked from behind.

"I guess this will be just like in Cats and Dogs movie" Tala said confidently, while his Wolborg arose from the beyblade.

"I guess so. But this time, cats will win" Maya said back and called Felix

"Ice beam!"

Felix has just prevented Wolborg's ice arrow attack and attacked straight away. All of a sudden, ice beams came from Felix and attacked the wolf. He almost got frozen, and in that moment when he was still paralyzed, Felix took the chance and knocked out Wolborg.

Tala still couldn't believe what happened.

"How…?"

He got off the ground and picked up his and Maya's beyblade.

"I still can't believe, that you beat me. I guess cats won this time. But until the next time we battle, watch out" Tala said, looking straight into Maya's eyes. He smiled.

"She's so beautiful" he thought

"Don't worry, I'll watch out, alright. You should train more, if you want to win against me" she smiled

"Here, I believe this is yours. I didn't know that you girls have a bit-beast too" Tala handed over her beyblade, gently touching her hand.

She looked at him in his icy turquise eyes and took Felix.

"Hey guys, great match. Too bad Tala didn't win" Ozuma congratulated and added in a mocking voice

"I hope you learned your lesson" Kai said

"You should really train more"

"Aww, did poor little Tala lose against a girl?" Ozuma asked in a mocking voice again.

Before Tala could defend himself, Maya jumped in.

"How would you like to face me again, to prove you that we are stronger than you?" Maya defended Tala

Tala looked at Maya in a questioning look, and smiled meaning to say "thanks". Maya smiled back

"Why the hell did she defend me?" Tala asked himself

"I think she likes me too" He smirked at himself

"No, Maya. It's my turn now. I'll fight with you Ozuma" Sabrina decided

"Ok, as you wish, Saber" Tigress said

"Don't call me Saber, you know I hate that name" Sabrina said angrily.

"Fine, fine. Sorry" she apologized

"It's fine. C'mon let's battle" Sabrina said to Ozuma

"Ready?" he said

"Always" she said in a competitive voice.

"3, 2, 1….Let it rip!" Christina yelled.

Once again, the beyblades spun fiercely. They didn't waste any time and called their beasts.

"Flash Leopard, Cross fire!" Ozuma called

"Houndoom, flamethrower!" Sabrina yelled

Again, it was cats vs dogs. Sabrina's Houndoom was a black Doberman. He had the devil's tail and two horns on his head, turned back (just like at Gabriel, but much, much shorter. 30 cm)

"Fire against fire, huh?" she said

"I guess we'll play it that way, then." Ozuma said

Their beyblades were all fired up. It was a match about stronger attacks. To be specific, it was about the stronger fire attack.

"Flash Leopard, let's finish this! Flame buster!"

There was a quite big explosion and everyone thought it was over. But when the dust cleared away, they were both still spinning.

"What! But how…!" Ozuma yelled surprised

"I think your attack wasn't good enough. I should teach you a lesson or two. Houndoom, Fire blast!" she yelled

All around Houndoom was getting fired up. It looked like he was pumping himself with fire. When he was all pumped up, there was a real fire blast. The fire came from each centimeter of Houndoom. A massive explosion happened next. It blew Ozuma and Sabrina on the each side.

"They're not dead, are they?" Johnny asked stupidly, concerned about his friends

"No, we're not dead, we're fine" Ozuma said, while helping Sabrina.

"Thanks, Ozuma" she thanked and kissed him on the cheek

"No problem" he blushed

She smiled and went to the rest of the group.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Maya asked, while Sabrina went past her

"Nothing, just a peck on the cheek, that's all" Sabrina said quietly, blushing a bit

"I didn't mean the kiss, I was thinking about the match. But the thing about that kiss…. We'll talk about it later" Tigress said back

"Anyways, about the match, I just needed some action after those two years, that's all" she said carelessly

"Typical her" Christina said to the group, when Sabrina went to sit down by the tree.

"What do you mean?" Ozuma asked, finally able to speak

"I meant to say, that she's naturally wild. And this all action thing, it's her nature" the blonde answered

"Great! Just the girl I want. No wonder she plays drums, she's got a lot of energy" Ozuma thought

"Well guys, how does it feel now, when you got beaten by girls?" Maya asked, smiling.

"Umm….pretty bad, actually" Tala laughed

"That's because you weren't paying enough attention" Kai suddenly said

"And you would?" Lyra asked, surprising everyone because she was quiet that day

"Yea I would. They underestimated you. I wouldn't" Kai said, looking into her blue eyes

"You meant to say, you WON"T underestimate me." Lyra said challenging Kai with her prepared launcher

"Let's see what'cha got, then" he smirked, which was one of his rare smirks

"3, 2, 1…Let it rip!"

"I've figured out your strategies, you know. Your first attack is always less powerful than the second one" Kai said knowingly

"Correct. You're smart, Kai. But you haven't discovered our full power yet." Lyra said back.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked

"I'm saving my energy for emergencies" the dark blue haired girl said

"Luna, supersonic!" She yelled

The snowy owl Luna began to create highly frequented sounds. They were very screechy. It totally stopped Kai's Dranzer from attacking Luna. He was paralyzed for a moment and shook his head to clear his mind. But that moment was his doom or at least it seemed so.

"Luna, snowy tornado!"

A great tornado began to storm in the arena. Dranzer almost got blown away, because he was still a bit paralyzed, but in the last moment he managed to hold himself strong. Lyra saw that it didn't have any attack on Dranzer and decided to repeat it again. This time, Kai attacked too.

"Dranzer, Flame saber!"

"Luna, Snowy tornado again!"

Now it was a tornado mixed with fire and snow. It looked very weird, but very strong. It was so windy, that Kai and Lyra barely stood on their feet. The tornado was getting bigger and scarier, but it didn't move out of the arena. The beyblades were spinning madly in the middle, attacking one other. Everything was getting impossible to see, because of all the fire and snow. The rest of the group was stunned at the tornado, now impossible to see. Lyra and Kai couldn't stand on their feet anymore, that's because they got blown away on each side of the arena. In the next few seconds, there was heard a big "boom" and everything was clearing again. Both, Kai and Lyra on their feet again, stared at the arena. Luna and Dranzer were stopped in the middle of the arena.

"Hey Lyra, are you ok?" Kai asked, concerned

"Yea, I'm fine, don't worry" she assured him

"Hey look, it's a tie" Sabrina said, breaking the silence

"I guess there's finally someone who took the battle seriously and carefully" Tigress said, impressed

"Hey, we took our battles seriously too" Johnny said, offended

"You did, but not serious enough" Christina said to him

"C'mon guys, your battle skills are awesome, but you just have to train more and improve your attacks. The reason to our success is physical training. You know that we train fighting stuff, which will come in hand when we meet with Jack again" Lyra explained

"Yeah, I think you should do the same" Sabrina added

"Physically, we are prepared. Need us to prove it?" Ozuma said proudly, showing his muscles

The girls were stunned and satisfied at the same time. Especially Sabrina, because she fancied Ozuma. The boys saw their stunned faces and Tala quickly added.

"You know, we're all prepared physically, not just Ozuma"

The girls smiled. He tried to make an impression on Maya and the girls. It seemed to work on Maya.

"Good, then. I suppose you guys can fight?" Maya asked still dreaming about Tala's muscles.

"Well, I guess we do. But not as good as you of course" Kai made a compliment

"Nice. I guess Maya and Christina will have six new students then" Lyra said, looking at Kai

"No, what! What do you mean six new students?" Christina asked surprised

"I meant us six, Sabrina, Ozuma, Tala, Kai, Johnny and me" Lyra explained counting all the names in a sarcastic tone

"No way. We can't teach six people at one time. Besides you two know some things already, there's no point teaching you again." Maya said, surprised too

"Sure we know, SOME things, but not much. And by the way, me and Lyra are physically prepared , coz we play instruments. That takes a lot of energy" Sabrina said

"Yeah, right. It takes a lot of YOUR energy with drums" Christina mumbled, luckily Sabrina didn't hear that

"Right. So you want us to teach you how to defend yourselves if Jack comes?" Christina asked a question with an obvious answer.

"Yep, that's right"

"Ok…..We don't have a choice, huh? Ok, we'll teach you. But you'll have to do whatever we say" Tigress said making a decision.

"Sure thing, Tigress. I think we should start right away" Tala said, calling Maya by her nickname, which made Maya look at him

"Right now? I don't think so. It's late and tomorrow is the damned school. We could train this every day after school, if it's ok with you guys?" the black haired girl said

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then. We'll see you tomorrow in school. Good night"

"Night!"

The girls walked back home and started a conversation.

"So, Sabrina, what was that kiss all about?" Maya asked, smirking

"It was nothing. He just helped me stand up, so I gave him a peck on the cheek." She blushed

"I think somebody's fallen in love!" Christina almost sang

"No, I'm not!" Sabrina lied

"What about Maya and Tala? Don't lie to me, I saw you two, always looking at each other" Sabrina tried to distract them

"What! Am I forbidden to look?" I can't help it, he's got those icy turquise eyes!" Maya defended herself

"Which you love so much!" Lyra teased

"Oh! But what's going on between you and Kai? You are both quiet, but strong at words. And the way you look at him….I think you know what I'm talking about!" Christina smirked evilly

"Hey, there's nothing between me and Kai!" Lyra lied and protested at the same time

"Hey Christina, let's talk about you and Johnny then. You guys are a perfect match. Johnny was so worried, when your arm was injured, huh?" Sabrina teased

"So what, at least somebody was!" Christina defended herself

"Oh, just admit it already! You've fallen in love with Johnny!" Maya said

"I'll only admit it, if you will" the blonde girl said

The girls looked at each other nervously for a moment

"Well?"

"Umm….Ok, fine"

"Yes! Ok, I admit it. I like Johnny a lot, happy?" Christina smiled and blushed

"Aww! I knew it! I knew it! I think he likes you too!" Sabrina yelled

"Really! You think so?" Christina asked and began to dream about Johnny

"Ok, your turn Sabrina" she snapped out of her dream

"Fine. I've fallen in love with Ozuma. He's just like me, and those muscles……"Sabrina blushed

"Aww! Next! Maya!"

"Ok. Umm…"

"C'mon girl, admit it! We know you love him! You couldn't take your eyes off him and the way he wanted to impress you….." Christina said

"Fine, fine. He's so handsome and cute! Man, I love his eyes!" Tigress almost yelled

"Ok, and the last one to admit some thing is, Lyra"

"C'mon admit it! Admit it! Admit it! You love him! You love him!"

"Ok. Ok. Maybe I do….." Lyra said quietly and smiled

"Aww! You naughty girl you!" Christina laughed

The girls didn't notice that they've already come to their house. They were all very tired so they went straight to bed. That was a great day, wasn't it?


	6. A very rough day

Chapter six: A very rough day

The next day, girls woke up early, because of the school. It was Lyra's turn to drive today so they had a nice ride.

"Finally someone who can drive!" Christina said, jumping out of the car.

"Hey! I can drive normally too, but we were n a hurry last time" Maya protested angrily.

"Yea, yea. Bull shit" the blonde muttered.

Luckily Maya didn't hear her, so they walked to the school, peacefully. They went to their lockers to take the books out. English was their first class today so they went down the hall, towards the classroom.

"Good morning Mr. McGee!" they greeted their Music teacher who went past by.

"Good morning girls, can't wait for tomorrow!" he said, excited and walked away.

The girls just smiled nervously and quickly passed their teacher.

"I totally forgot!" Sabrina almoust yelled, holding her head

"Shit, me too! What now! We haven't practiced enough!" Christina said loudly.

"We'll have to tell the boys that we can't train today, there's no other way!" Lyra said, looking desperate

"Yeah, the guys won't be pleased. C'mon girls, we have to get in the classroom" Maya said in an unhappy voice and went into the classroom.

The girls followed her with their heads down. The boys saw them and their unhappy faces.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, looking at Maya and offering her to sit beside him.

"Bad news guys" she said and sat down beside Tala.

"We can't train today, coz we totally forgot about our little performance tomorrow, so we have to practice. Sorry guys" Christina apologized

"Oh, no! Today? But….Oh, man!" Ozuma said, disappointed

"Sorry" Sabrina said to him quietly, so he was the only one who heard her.

He looked at her, surprised. He had never seen her in the state like that. Usually she was full of energy, but now she looked completely different

"It's ok, we'll train some other time then" he said to her calmly, putting his hand on her back for comfort.

"Ok people, the class has begun. Please take out your notebooks and write down the title!" Mrs. Marple said loudly, while coming into the classroom.

"Oh, no! Another essay!" Johnny complained

The others weren't pleased either.

"Ok mates, I've got an idea" Kai said quietly

"We can do practicing and training at the same time. While you, girls, practice, we can train. You just have to show us how"

"That's a great idea! We can do it in our house" Maya said a bit too loud

"Quiet there, please!" The teacher said angrily

"You guys can come with us after school" Maya said a bit more quietly

"Ok" they said and everybody continued writing their essays.

The classes today were more cheerful than in the morning, so it ended pretty fast. Soon after, the eight teens went to the girls' house. They greeted Mrs. Jones and went straight to the back yard. The instruments were still there. All they needed were the boxing sacks and other stuff like that.

"Bring the big one over here!" Christina yelled to the guys who were carrying the big sack.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" Ozuma said, holding the sack

"It's part of your training!" Christina said, smiling

They just rolled their eyes and roped up the sack. Soon they started. The guys boxing and kicking the sack, and the girls were………jamming. Well actually, Lyra forgot to sing her lines, because she was disturbed by something. Not just Lyra, the rest of the band stopped too. They were all looking in the direction where the boys were training. The scene was very interesting for the girls, because it was such a hot day that boys took their shirts off, showing their muscular bodies.

"Why did you stop jamming? I was enjoying the music!" Johnny said in an innocent voice, smirking at his mates

"Umm…we were just…..we just want to get a drink, coz it's so hot. You want some?" Maya tried to sound casual

"I think she meant to say that we are hot, he he…" Ozuma muttered to the guys

"Yeah, sure. Water, please" Tala smirked and continued kickboxing the sack.

The girls quickly hurried into the kitchen, because they didn't want them to see them blush

"They did it on purpose, I know it! They knew that it would attract our attention!" Sabrina said frustrated

"And we can't help it! I say we return they the favor after we finish our jamming! What do you think?" Lyra said , getting an idea.

"Yea, let's do this! I can't wait to see their faces!" Christina said excited, grabbing a bottle of water for Johnny

"Did you see them! Ha! The look in their eyes!" Ozuma laughed

"There's our proof. They love us." Kai smirked to himself

"Yeah, they can't get their eyes off us!" Tala smirked too

"Oh, here they go!" Johnny smiled and turned his head towards the girls, who were carrying the bottles of water.

"Here ya go!" Tigress said, giving Tala the bottle

The other girls did the same

"We're just gonna play two more songs and then we'll join you" Lyra said, grabbing her guitar

"Ok, by us!" They said

"Let's kick it into overdrive!"

After they played the song called Lost like tears in the rain, they went back into their rooms, to change their clothes into more appropriate outfits. In fact, they were all wearing half tops and hot pants, the difference was only in colour.

"Ok lads, we can start now! Hey Tigress, do we have enough sacks?" Christina asked

"Yea, I think so" she said, punching and kicking one of the nearest sacks.

"Ok guys, the rules how to kick the sack. You can do low kicks, middle kicks or high kicks. Your choice. Now about the boxing. You can punch it with your fists, arms or elbows. The most successful is with the elbow, because it doesn't hurt…much, while punching the person and it is very hard to break…" Tigress told them hurriedly

"So if I hit someone with my elbow, I'll break his nose, but it won't hurt me, right?" Johnny asked, trying to remember the things she was saying

"That's what I said"

"Ok, I think I get it now" he said

"Great. Ok, umm, where was I? Oh, yeah, I remember. Anyway, you can also kick them with your knees…"

"Yea, yea, we've seen this knee shit on TV, no need to remember us" Ozuma said grumpily

"Just because girls use this against boys…" Sabrina laughed

"ANYWAY, that's about the sacks. Christina and I will tell you about judo, kung fu and other stuff like this, later" Maya finally finished and started high kicking the sack.

The girls started to punch it too. But boys were just standing there, like being stupefied. They were staring at them with their jaws open. They never saw them, being that strong altogether and sweating all over their bodies.

"Why aren't you guys training?" Christina said smiling

"Resting!" Johnny said a bit too quickly

"Right." Lyra smiled and punched the bag

The guys broke out of their trance and continued their training.

"Ok mates, I think this will do for today. Let's move there now!" Christina said an hour later

"Ok, we're gonna do it in pairs"

"Since you've been bossing us around all day, we're gonna pick the pairs" Tala interfered

"Fine, whatever" Maya said

"Ok, Johnny goes with the blonde, Kai goes with bluenette, Ozuma with Sabrina and me…."

"I'm with Tigress" Tala finished, smirking at his pair

"Whatever" Lyra rolled her eyes

Each pair went on one side, because they didn't want to kick each other's teeth out. Christina and Maya told them about martial arts then Lyra went on with fencing and Sabrina with archery. After all this "babbling" as Ozuma called it, they began. They started with martial arts and ended it an hour later, because Johnny was teasing Christina and she punched him in the face and caused him a nose bleed.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" Lyra asked, when Christina tried to stop the bleeding

"Nah, it's just a nose bleed" she said careless

"Just a nose bleed, but it hurts like hell!" Johnny told them in pain, lying on the ground

"I think you deserved it" Sabrina grinned

"No…" he started, but when he saw the look on Christina's face, he changed his mind

"…Maybe I did" he confessed

"Glad you admit it!" the blonde smirked

He just rolled his eyes. After Johnny's nose was OK again, they went for the fencing. The pairs were still the same. Each of them received a wooden sword. The guys went "Can't we have the real ones?" and were disappointed when they got the negative answer. This time there weren't any accidents. There could be one, if Lyra hadn't blocked Kai's fierce attack he sent her.

"You know, this is just a practice. You can kill later" she said to Kai, causing him to fall on his back and placing her wooden sword on his throat.

He just looked at her a bit nervous, wondering what she is about to do with the sword

"Hey guys, don't kill yourselves! Come here!" Maya yelled at them

Lyra put the sword away and helped Kai stand up

"What if I died, what would you do" she asked him curiously

He just stood there, looking at her for a moment and picked up his sword

"You wouldn't, coz I know you're too good at it" he answered, smirking and walked to the group

Lyra smiled and followed

"All right, all we have left is archery. Sabrina, take it from here" Lyra said

They were shooting their arrows until it was time for dinner. They went inside to eat and talked about the things they have been doing today.

"God, I'm tired! If we're gonna keep like this every day, I'll be dead in a few days!" Tala complained

"Just a few?" Maya joked and smiled to him. He just glared at her, but failed it.

"Yea, I think you're right. But we had to explain you everything. We had enough for today, I promise that future trainings won't be so hard" Tigress continued

"And besides, what about beyblading? We mustn't forget about that! We won't have any time for ourselves anymore!" Johnny remembered

"That's true too. Anyway, I was thinking we could do this training during the holidays. I mean, the school is about to be over soon. In a few weeks actually" Kai said

"Wow, this year passed really fast!" Sabrina realized

"Well duh, we came here only a month ago" Christina told her with an obvious expression on her face.

"Oh, yea…"

"While we're at it, why did you girls decide to go to school, basically at the end of it?" Ozuma asked

"I mean, you could just wait until the next year"

"Well you see, we were thinking on going next year too, but Mrs. Jones kind of made us go now. I don't actually know why. I never asked" Sabrina answered

"The best place to train is here, I guess, so we'll stick to this place over the summer" said Maya, changing the subject

"That means double training for us, coz we have to get to you first" Johnny complained again

"Do you have to complain about everything we do?" Kai asked grimly

"Well, yea…"

"No. Johnny's right. And I think I've just got the right solution!" Lyra suddenly said

"Which is…?" Tala said impatiently

"You guys can move in our house! We've got four spare rooms, remember girls?" the bluenette said

"Oh, yea! I remember now! That's a great idea!" Sabrina grinned

"Are you kidding? We? Move into your house?" Ozuma couldn't believe the news he was hearing.

"Yea, and if you missed your tree house too much, you could always have ours" Christina smiled

"And we'll be closer to you…the training gym!" Johnny said excited

"So what do you guys think? Maya asked Tala and Kai

"When can we move in?" Tala asked, grinning

"This weekend, I reckon" Tigress grinned back

"We haven't heard anything from you Kai" Lyra said

Kai looked around a bit and said "I think I'm gonna like this place" and he smiled at Lyra

"Cool!"

"So we are set? That's great! Now if you guys don't mind we better get some sleep, because of tomorrow. And I think you should do the same" Maya said politely

"No, we don't mind. We could use some sleep ourselves, too. We had a rough day today." Tala said, yawning.

"So, we'll see ya tomorrow. Have a good night!" Johnny saluted and followed the guys

"Good night"

"Good luck tomorrow!"

"Thank you!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"


	7. Unexpected

Chapter seven: Unexpected

"Good morning class! C'mon! Look alive!" Mr. McGee greeted the next morning.

The class just grunted, looking sleepy, like always in the morning.

"Today we will hear a song from our fellow girls; Christina, Lyra, Maya and Sabrina! I hope you haven't forgotten about it!" the teacher continued, very excited about it.

The class cheered up immediately. They were very curious about those "new" girls and now this was the chance to get to know them better.

"We better go, or we're going to be late" the teacher said happily

"Excuse me! You said we will perform just to you and this class, not the whole school!" Maya rose her voice in surprise

"Well you see, you said that you will perform for us, and I thought you would be happier to perform for the whole school instead" he smiled excited.

It seemed like Maya was going to say something, but she shut her mouth and turned to the girls.

"What now!" she asked them nervously

"Dunno, but I guess we have to perform coz we promised" Sabrina shrugged

"You serious?"

"Umm, girls… We have to go to the Great Hall if we want to be there on time" Mr.McGee reminded them

"Why didn't you tell us before! So we could prepare better!" Christina said to their teacher

"I wanted to give you a surprise! C'mon we better go! The whole school is waiting!" he smiled and pushed them to the exit.

The rest of the class followed. When they were outside the class, the teacher lead them to the Great Hall. Meanwhile, the girls walked in the back of the group, joining the guys

"I can't believe it! That teacher is really weird!" Lyra said in shock

"Oh, c'mon at least they'll get to know you better. You haven't heard the rumours that spread around the school…" Tala said

"What rumours!" the girls yelled at Tala at once

"Well, they said you were….."

"Come on girls it's your turn to go up the stage" their Music teacher said and pushed them on the stage

"But…" Maya protested, looking at Tala

He simply smiled and said "Later!"

"Good luck!" they heard Johnny shout.

"We're really gonna need it" Christina said to herself, preparing her bass

The stage was quite huge, and girls had a lot of space for jamming. When they came on the stage, they almost had a heart attack. There were about 1000 people watching them, including all the teachers and the headmaster. They were all waiting for performance to start.

"Ok girls, rock on!" their music teacher shouted

"Ok, umm, this song is called The Anthem…" Maya added before they started

Sabrina counted the rhythm on the drums…and they jammed.

I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do……

And so on…When the song was over everyone clapped surprised and some of them cheered. Some dudes even said "You rock!" or "Rock on, babes!". The girls looked at the ones who cheered. Who else than the four guys! They smiled at them gratefully.

The girls already said "thanks!" and turned to get off the stage when they heard somebody say….

"More songs! You rock!"

They turned surprised. They never thought they would like their music. After what Tala had said about the rumours….They thought they probably didn't like them or their music, so they simply wanted to go off the stage. But now they were looking at the huge crowd…cheering and whistling at them….they just looked at each other and smiled. They went back on the stage.

"Thank you. We'll play a few more songs then" Lyra said to the cheering crowd

"1, 2, 3, 4,…."

And so they jammed. The crowd was roaring, almost literally. The more they cheered, the more girls felt that their music really rocks. After the songs, Promise, Together, Jump and Grow up the headmaster said that it was enough for one day and they had to end. Their schoolmates weren't happy to hear that, but went out of the Hall anyway. They burst out in the halls to discuss what had just happened.

_In the halls……_

"That was awesome!" Ozuma congratulated while they were walking to their next class.

"I thought you said you were gonna play Welcome to my life, why didn't you?" Kai asked to everyone's surprise

"What, you didn't like it? You could just tell us in our face, Kai." Lyra said a bit disappointed

"I didn't say that I don't like it." He said

"What did you mean then?" Sabrina asked

"I'm just asking you why didn't you play that song, if you said you were going to play it?" Kai said a bit bored

"That's because we didn't want any more people to know about our past" Maya told him

"You think they're that smart?" Johnny asked, smirking.

"Yes, Johnny. Because if you figured it out, they could too. Or are you saying that you are the smartest guys around and nobody is that smart as you?" Christina told him in his face.

Johnny just stood there, stunned. He didn't say a thing anymore.

"Anyway, I bet the whole school will want your autographs now" Tala said, breaking the silence

"Yeah, and we will create the fan club. Wait, it has to have a name….hmm what about…Rock Cats fan club, what do you say?" Ozuma teased

"Could you sign my underwear, please?" Tala added mockingly

"Oh, haha. Very funny. I'm laughing so hard." Maya said annoyed

A couple of younger boys came running towards them and stopped right in front of the girls.

"Hi! Could you sign my book? You girls really rocked back there! I hope there's a cd!" the young boy said excited.

"Umm, yeah sure..." Maya said looking at Tala and Ozuma who were smirking

After they all signed his book, the boy ran down the hall holding his signed book high in the air, shouting "They signed my book! They signed it!"

"Told you" Tala smiled

Maya just glared at him.

"We should go to our next class, or we'll be in trouble" Kai said, changing the subject

The next class they had was History. When they entered the classroom, everybody stared at the girls. As soon as they sat down the whole class began to whisper. The eight teens sat down in the back of the classroom. The teacher came through the door just in that moment.

"Hello class!" the History teacher said.

"What are you all whispering about?"

The class went silent in a second.

"Well, enough chatting and let's get to work!" she said again.

And so she started with her long theory about historical things again. Half of the class was almost literally asleep after fifteen minutes of her talking. The back of the class were lazing around too, talking quietly to each other.

"This just couldn't get any better" Johnny said, smiling sleepily. He was really enjoying this class, because they never did anything.

"Same here, pal. This day just couldn't get any worse" Ozuma said in a sleepy voice too.

"First, you girls have a massive performance, which was totally awesome, and now we get to sleep in our class. Man, I love History" he said and fell asleep.

"You really think it was that good?" Sabrina turned to him, just realizing he has fallen asleep.

"Ozuma?" she poked him with her finger

"Don't mind him, when he falls asleep, there's no way you can wake him up" Kai said to her

"Right." Sabrina said

"I think that meant yes" Tala said when Ozuma snored for a split second

"And he's not the only one who thinks that way" he added

Maya turned to him in surprise.

"Really? I mean, you really liked it?"

"Yeah, I think it was amazing" Tala said

"You're gonna be really popular in this school"

"I guess so……..Hey! What about the rumors you said they were spreading around?" Maya suddenly remembered.

"Oh, that. Umm, you know some of them weren't very nice…." Tala started carefully

"What did they say?" Maya said impatiently

"Well, umm, they said that you were…some new bitches in our school….." Tala began

"What?" Maya hissed, because she didn't want to be noticed by the teacher

"Who? Tell me!" she grabbed Tala by his collar (with some difficulties, because he was a bit taller than her)

"Calm…down…" Christina said dragging her away from Tala

"Pheew…." Tala sighed relieved, touching himself. "Still alive"

"Tell me who said that, and I'll smash him into million pieces" Maya said, still angry

"You won't have to do that" Kai said calmly

"Yeah, because we kind of already did" Ozuma told them, who has just woken up.

Girls just sat there, stunned.

"What did you do!" Sabrina asked

"Well, umm, we were just passing those guys, when we heard them talking…..that stuff about you……and we….well actually Johnny lost his temper…." Tala began to explain.

"What! It wasn't just me, you know! You lost it too! Basically we all lost it!" Johnny defended himself

"Ok, ok. We all lost it, so we kind of helped them forget what they said." Tala explained

"You beat those guys for us?" Lyra asked surprised

"Well, yeah, actually we did." Johnny said scratching his head and tried to make an innocent face.

"Wow…….thanks." Maya said, looking guilty for what she did to Tala before.

"No problem" they said

"Miss Winter!" the teacher called, making Maya jump.

"Yes?" she answered

"The headmaster wants to see you and your girlfriends. Now." The teacher said, pointing to the door.

"Aha, ok. We're coming." Maya sighed relieved

The girls said goodbye to the guys and went to headmaster's office.

"I wonder what he wants from us now." Christina asked the girls, before entering the office.

They knocked on the door.

"Enter"

They entered the office. There were four seats in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Sit down, please"

They sat down and wondered what will happen next.

"So, you have no idea what are you here for, right? Let me tell you. I called you, because we need to talk about that performance you played an hour ago."

The girls looked timidly at each other. They thought that performance was a wrong idea and they'll be expelled for that.

"We're sorry, sir. We didn't….." Maya started explaining, but she got cut off by the headmaster

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I meant to say that you should do more performances, because I have never seen this school so happy." The headmaster told their surprised faces.

"Huh!" was all they could say

"Yes, it's true. We've never had any performances like this in our school before. I'll talk to Mr. McGee about joining the contest." The headmaster continued and wanted to call for their music teacher.

"Contest? What contest?" Lyra asked

"It's a music contest. Every school is competing. We can finally join the contest now, if you agree of course. Do you?" he asked

"Well, we……we would like to know a bit more about this contest first" Sabrina said

"Oh yes. Of course. This contest is like the battle of the bands. The contestants have to play a song, which has to sound good and has to be creative. The most important thing is that the public likes it. I think that won't be a problem for you girls. Oh, T forgot something. The prize. The prize is, of course the trophy, but not only that. The winners get a three week vacation. Each of the winners can invite a friend to go with him/her and they can choose the location too. So what do you think about it?" he explained

"Three week vacation!" Christina asked surprised.

"Yes, and we would be very pleased if you were the ones presenting our school. We have nobody else"

"Ok, we'll do it, but when is this contest anyway?" Maya asked

"Well I'm very sorry, because I didn't tell you before, but the contest is in two weeks" the headmaster explained

"Two weeks? But that's…………..two weeks!" Sabrina said in panic

"I know, but I was hoping you could write a winning song in two weeks. And it's the last day of this school's year, so everybody will be there. I think this is also a chance about your schoolmates to get you even better"

"Yea, I guess" Maya said

"If you don't have any questions, you can return to your class" the school's headmaster said

The girls shook their heads in response and went towards the door. But before they went through the door, the headmaster stopped them.

"I forgot to thank you, girls. I am very thankful, for doing this for us" he thanked

"We aren't doing it for you, we're doing it for the school" Christina explained and others followed her out of the office.

When they were in the hall, going to their class, the school bell rang. Kids burst out of every classroom including the four boys; Kai, Tala, Ozuma and Johnny; who were carrying their bags for them

"Thanks" Sabrina said to Ozuma

"No problem. How was it, at the headmaster's?" he asked

"Guess what! He asked us to compete for the school!" Christina exclaimed

"Really! That's awesome!" Johnny said in disbelief

"Yeah! And if we win, we get a three week vacation anywhere we want!" Maya almost yelled

"Wow! That's cool! I wished, I could have a three week vacation anywhere I wanted!" Tala said, dreaming about going somewhere where he could relax

"Well, the headmaster said that if we win, each of us can take whoever we want to come with us. That means four people. Who knows……it might be you dudes." Lyra said, smirking a bit.

"You'd take us with you?" Kai raised his eyebrow

"Maybe……" girls said in unison, laughing at the surprised and happy at the same time, boys.

After school they all went to the girls' house to train of course. They trained for their physical strength first. After two long hours of training, they had a late lunch.

"Mmm…this is great. I can't wait to move in here." Ozuma complimented

"Yeah, well, you will have to keep this place "running" too, if you want to live here. We're short on money, remember?" Christina reminded them

"We're lucky, because we have maids and gardeners working for free in memory of my grandfather. They were really loyal to him, I suppose." Maya said

"Do you mean we'll have to work to earn some money?" Johnny asked

"Yes. That might happen some day" Maya explained

"How much money do you have? I mean how long will we stay here until you're broke?" Tala asked curiously

"You mean until WE'RE broke? I think you didn't hear very well, what we told you a few days ago" Sabrina corrected him

"We agreed that this house is no longer just ours, but it's also yours. We have to unite if we want to defeat Jack." Lyra said

"Wow, thanks. I really don't regret that we followed you on your first day now." Johnny laughed

Everybody laughed. The guys really appreciated what girls did for them. Nobody has ever done this much for them.

"Anyway this place should be running for a few years, I reckon. So there's no point panicking for now" Maya smiled.


	8. The new member of the gang

Chapter eight: The new member of the gang

"Valkov!" the Geography teacher yelled

Tala quickly looked up from what he was reading.

"Yes Mrs. Robinson?" he asked surprised

"What is that thing you're reading?" the teacher asked sharply

"Nothing" Tala replied, trying to make it sound innocent.

"Nothing? I'd like to see that if you don't mind." She said

"Ok, but it's just my geography report" Tala lied.

The real truth was that, he and Maya were writing to each other on small pieces of paper for the whole period. Now Tala was caught, but he successfully lied.

"Bring it here please" Mrs. Robinson insisted

"No problem" Tala said and picked up his report, taking it to the teacher.

"Good. You can sit down now." She said

Tala smiled at Maya. They weren't caught this time. The bell rang. They took their stuff and went to their lockers.

"That was close" Johnny commented

"Yep, but the teacher's too stupid to figure it out, haha" Tala said

"What were you writing about anyway?" Sabrina asked

At that question both Maya and Tala started laughing

"What?" Christina asked the two laughing dudes

"We were writing about Mrs. Robinson" Maya laughed

"About Mrs. Robinson?" Ozuma asked surprised

"Let me see the paper!" Lyra said excited, grabbing the piece of paper out of Maya's hands.

"Hey!" Maya said

But Lyra didn't listen and she started reading it out loud.

_Hey Wolf, wat do u think Mrs. Robinson wud do if somebody dumped a bucket of water on her head?_

_Haha, she'd probably freak out, coz she'd ruin her hair!_

_Yeah, and then she'd run to the principal's office, crying how ppl in dis skool don't respect her……she'd probably resign from her job. Hahaha!_

_You know Tigress_, _that wudn't be a bad idea……hehe……what do u say? Let's try it!_

_R u serious? We'd be dead after that!_

_Haha, only joking! Although that wudn't be such a bad idea……;)_

_Haha, man u'r funny! _

After Lyra read it to the teens, she started laughing.

"Did you really mean to do that to her?" she laughed

"Hmm…maybe" Tala smiled and secretly winked at Maya, who smiled

"I still don't understand, why do you two hate her so much" Johnny asked.

"Because every time, when somebody does something wrong, it's always my or Tala's fault. She hates us and I'm not even sure why" Maya explained

"I think that's because you spilt some water on the floor once and she slipped" Tala laughed

"Yeah, and some books fell on her head, because you didn't put them back the way you should" Maya laughed with him

"So, I'm guessing you have a lot more things to tell us about her accidents" Christina laughed at them

They didn't have to answer because they already knew it.

"I think we should get our lunches, before they close. Besides, I'm hungry." Kai said

"It's a good thing we have Kai. Without him we'd probably miss everything important" Lyra said, tapping Kai on his shoulder.

Kai simply smiled to himself.

While they were eating their lunch they talked about different things.

"Did you know that we have no school this Friday?" Christina informed them, while taking a bite of her sandwich

"Really? And what did we do to deserve a free day?" Johnny asked

"I don't think WE did anything, it's supposed to be some kind of festival" Kai said

"Great! That means you can move into our house on Friday!" Sabrina told them in her usual excited voice

"Cool, that's tomorrow!" Tala remembered.

"Wow, already? Man, this week went fast!" Maya said

"AAAAHHH!" Sabrina suddenly yelled

She seemed to forget that they were still at lunch, surrounded by other students. When they heard her yelling, they all turned around surprised.

"Shh, chill out will ya!" Maya tried to calm her down.

"Jeezz! Do you really have to freak out every time we tell you some good news?" Christina asked

"What's wrong?" Ozuma asked her worriedly

"Have you forgotten! The contest is next week! And we don't have anything yet!" She calmed her voice a bit, but it was still quite loud.

"Damn! You're right! We better start working on it or I'll eat myself from embarrassment next week" Christina said shocked

"Hey, no worries. We'll help you if you'll ever need us." Johnny said

"Yeah, although we've never done this before…" Tala said scratching his head

"Who knows……maybe there's some music talent in you…" Lyra smiled

The bell rang, informing everyone the lunch break is over. The students slowly went to their next periods. The eight teens had Spanish next. They had to describe their favorite thing. After that long period they could finally go home.

"Yes! Finally! A long weekend! No school tomorrow!" Ozuma yelled excited.

They were all happy about that fact that there was no school tomorrow. They went towards girls' house like they usually go. They went along a path in the forest.

"Stop. Do you hear that?" Maya stopped them

"What? I don't hear anything." Johnny said, looking around.

"Over there" Kai said making his way

They followed Kai through the bushes. The voice became stronger and everyone heard it now.

"What is it?" Ozuma asked

"It sounds like somebody's crying" Lyra said

When they passed all the bushes they saw it. There was a baby wolf crying, trying to wake up his mother. The mother was dead, lying on the ground, soaking in blood.

"She's dead" Maya said sadly, looking at her and then at the little wolf

"Oh my god" Lyra said, crying.

She couldn't watch the scene so she turned around. Kai went to her and gave her a hug. She cried in his shirt.

Maya went slowly to the cub, offering it her hand. The little wolf got scared and ran behind his mother's body.

"C'mon…don't be scared, we'll help you…" Tigress smiled to the baby wolf, moving a bit closer to it.

She spoke in normal language, but he understood. Everybody looked at the scene with interest. They moved back slightly, so the cub wouldn't be afraid.

The little wolf looked up into her blue eyes. He somehow trusted her and slowly went towards her. Maya sat on the ground waiting for the pup to come. When he reached her hand, he smelt it and went closer. Tigress slowly stroked him on the head. She took him in her hands, stroking him lightly to calm him down.

"His mother was shot" Maya said sadly, looking at the dead wolf.

"What are you going to do with the little one?" Tala asked, coming closer to the cub.

"He's coming home with us" Maya said, making a decision.

"Ok, but what are we going to do with his mom?" Christina asked, looking at wolf's dead mom

"We'll bury her" Kai said his hand still around Lyra who has wiped her tears by now.

They came to the house and went to the backyard, where Maya put the cub on the grass, sitting right beside him. The rest just sat around, but not too close, because the wolf could be afraid.

"So what are you going to name him?" Sabrina asked interested

"Is he a boy or girl?" Tala asked

"He's a boy and I think I'm going to name him……hmm dunno actually. Help me out" Maya smiled

"Let's see then….what about Johnny?" Johnny said

"Let me guess. We'll name him after you?" Christina asked, trying to hold her laughter.

"Yeah, why not? It's a great name for the wolf!" Johnny said proudly

"I'm sorry Johnny, but I don't think the name will fit him" Maya said, holding her laughter too.

She wasn't the only one who tried to hold her laughter. By looking at the others you could see that they were trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"I've got an idea! What about we name him White Fang?" Christina asked

"White Fang? God, you read too much! I'm not naming the wolf after a book" Tigress said to the blonde apologetically.

"Ok, what are you going to name him then?" Ozuma asked impatiently

"Hmm……Tala is a good name for the wolf, but since we have one already….." Maya said, blushing slightly, when she saw Tala looking at her with interest.

"Tyke" Tala said

"What?" Maya said looking up

"We could name him Tyke" Tala gave a proposition

"Tyke…..yes! It's a great name for a wolf! I like it" Tigress said happily. They finally have the name!

"Yeah, I like it too. Cool name, Tala" Kai said patting Tala on his shoulder

"What do you say Tyke? Like the name?" Lyra asked the cub

Tyke simply barked in wolf style and looked around happily with his bright blue eyes.

"I think he likes it" Johnny smirked.

"Look after him, while I go get him something to eat" Maya said and left the backyard.

"Hey, wait! Could you please bring me something too? I'm starving!" Ozuma pleaded.

"Didn't you have your lunch an hour ago?" Sabrina raised her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but I'm still hungry!" Ozuma defended himself.

"Are you going to decide already, or do I have to stand here all day?" Maya said, getting angry.

"Do you have anything salty?" Tala joked.

"Don't make me come there and punch you, Wolf" Tigress threatened, finally turning around towards the kitchen.

"You really like teasing her, don't you?" Christina asked, smirking.

"Well……yeah" Tala smiled, scratching his head.

"I have to warn you, keep teasing her and she'll get you for it one day" Lyra said, playing with Tyke

"Nah, I don't think so. She loves me" Tala said confidently.

Right after he said that, he smirked to himself. Maya came out of the kitchen, carrying somemeat for the wolf and some popcorn and chips.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ozuma grinned happily, when Maya threw him a bag of chips.

She quickly threw the other bags to the teens and sat down next to Tala. Tyke quickly ran to her, because he smelt some food.

"C'mon Wolf, hold him so I can feed him properly" Tigress said to him.

"Who are you talking to? Me or him?" Tala teased

"I'm talking to you, stupid" she rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Tala smiled and held the little wolf. Maya fed Tyke with meat. When heate it all, he curled up in Tala's lap.

"Awwww, cute…" Maya smiled and stroked Tyke on his furry belly

"Awww, it looks like little wolf has a new mom and dad" Christina said, making an "awww" expression

"Shut up" the black haired teen elbowed her friend.

"What are you going to do with him when he grows up?" Kai asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"He's going to grow into a big furious wolf, you know" Lyra said, making sense

"Not if I train him properly" Tigress smiled

"Well, good luck with that" Johnny said, not believing it.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Maya asked them disappointed

By the looks on their faces, they didn't. Tyke woke up and climbed off Tala's lap. He started to play with Christina's long blonde hair, made into a ponytail.

"That's great. My best mates turned their backs at me. That's just awesome!" Maya said loudly, standing up.

"Wait! How are you going to train him? He has his wild nature, he was born in wilderness" Sabrina stopped her.

"You mean like yourself?" Christina smirked quietly, earning herself a death glare from Sabrina

"I know he was born to live in wilderness, but this time it's different! The nature turned her back at him and I'm going to help him! Try and stop me!" Tigress said, getting angrier.

"Aaaahh! Get him off me!" Christina yelled.

Tyke was playing with her hair, but now his claws were already stuck in it. He was trying to release himself, but while doing that, he was pulling the blonde's hair and she wasn't very thankful.

"Stay still, I'll help you!" Johnny quickly ran to her, trying to get the wolf out of her hair.

"A little help here!" he yelled

Ozuma, Sabrina and Maya quickly came and tried to calm the wolf down. It took them several minutes, but in the end Tyke was free and Christina had her hair back.

"Look what your wolf did to my hair!" Christina shouted, holding her hair.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he was just playing" Maya apologized

"Calm down babe, he's just a baby who wants to play" Johnny assured her.

"Don't you babe me!" she yelled at his surprised face.

Tyke was so afraid of all the yelling and he started running away.

"Maya! Tyke took off!" Tala told her, running after Tyke.

"What! Wait for me!" She yelled and ran after him.

It was already getting darker outside and they could hardly see around themselves. Christina was still yelling, because of her hair, but Tala and Maya were already after Tyke.

"Tala?" Maya asked the darkness around herself.

Tala ran off to the forest and Maya was now looking for him.

"Tala, this isn't funny. Where are you?" she tried to call him

"Pssst, over here" she heard a voice behind her, making her jump.

"Tala, I swear I'm gonna get you for this someday!" Maya hissed at him.

But Tala didn't listen to her. He just pointed in the direction in front of him. Maya slowly approached the bush in front of her and kneeled down. There was a scared little wolf, curled up in a furry ball.

"Come here, it's ok" she said nicely, picking up the furry ball.

"Is he alright? Are you alright? You seem a bit shaken" Tala asked her worriedly, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No wonder! First nobody believes me, then Tyke escapes and then you scare me to death!" she told him in his face, shaking his arm off her shoulder.

She gave him one last hurt look and started making her way to the backyard. Tala hurried after her and stopped her.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you before!" he tried to apologize.

She turned around to face him. She looked right into his turquoise eyes, shinning in the bright moonlight.

"Look, I'm really sorry for not believing you back there too. I should have known you can do it" Tala smiled a bit, touching her cheek.

He slowly moved his head closer and closer, but……

"Tigress! Tala! Where are you?" they were cut off by Sabrina's voice.

"We're here! We have Tyke!" Maya yelled back and turned back to Tala.

"I…I think we better go…" she said, going back through the bushes.

"Damn!" Tala quietly cursed to himself and followed her back.

It was really dark now only the moon was seen. Lyra went to turn the lights on in the backyard so they could see anything.

"Where were you two? We've been searching for you!" Ozuma asked.

"We've been looking for Tyke. Poor thing, he got scared, because SOMEONE yelled too much!" Maya answered, glaring at Christina.

"Well I'm sorry, but you should control that fur ball of yours better!" she yelled back

"I told you, I will! He's too young now!" Maya shouted.

"Hey, chill out! We gotta go, it's late" Kai ended the fight.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow and bring your stuff." Lyra said and waved goodbye.

"And keep those on a leash, or they'll kill each other by tomorrow morning" Kai smirked

"Don't worry, we will" Lyra smiled back.

"Bye Tigress! I hope you two survive till tomorrow!" Tala laughed, earning himself a stone in the head.

"Oww, you have to be careful with those!" he shouted

"You better watch what you're saying!" Maya yelled back

Tala just laughed and followed his mates back to their tree house.

"Hahaha, it's so obvious" Sabrina smirked

"What are you talking about?" the black haired girl asked, pretending she has no clue about it.

"You know pretty well what I'm talking about" the purple haired gal laughed.

"Shut up! You don't have a clue what you're talking about" Tigress said and went inside the house with Tyke close behind.

"Hey Sabrina, what's up with her?" Lyra asked

She finally managed to calm Christina down who was still furious about her hair.

"Haha, I think I've just found out that there's something going on between Tigress and Wolf" she answered happily.

"Really? And what did you find out?" Christina asked interested, finally calmed down.

"Hmm…well I'm not sure, but let's go ask her!" Sabrina suggested

The three gals agreed happily and went after Maya. They found her in the living room with Tyke on her lap. She was watching TV.

"Hey…umm. I'm sorry for shouting at you before and……I'm sorry Tyke ran away because of me" Christina apologized and sat down next to her.

"……It's ok. It was my fault Tyke jumped on you. I should have controlled him" Maya sighed, not moving her eyes off the TV.

"Friends?" the blonde asked offering her hand.

"No……best friends" Maya smiled and shook her hand.

Sabrina and Lyra smiled to each other. Everything was back to normal.

"So…do you mind telling us what is going on with you and your WOLF?" Sabrina smirked and sat down next to her.

"What! Who? Oh, ……yes I do mind!" Maya answered surprised, fixing her eyes on TV again.

"Oh, come on, we know you like him" Lyra smiled, but Maya kept ignoring them

"We're supposed to tell each other everything, remember?" Christina reminded her.

Maya looked down and sighed.

"Fine. You've got me." She sighed, looking at their grinning faces

"You remember when we ran after Tyke, because he escaped? Well, I almost got lost and I started searching for Tala instead and he surprised me by making me jump. I was pissed off already, because of the incident before and was pissed off even more, because he scared me. He apologized for scaring me to death and for not believing me before" Maya explained

"Awww, so cute, he apologized. Did he really mean it?" Lyra asked

"Yes, I think he really meant it" Tigress said, remembering those beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Go on, what happened next?" Sabrina asked impatiently

"When he apologized he wanted to……" Maya trailed off

"Kiss you" Christina ended the sentence for her.

"Well…...yeah" she blushed

"Aww, did he?" Sabrina asked

"Well no, because you started yelling our names" Maya gave her a look

"Oh, great! You always have to spoil everything!" Christina bumped Sabrina on the head lightly.

"How was I supposed to know, he was going to kiss her?" the purple haired girl defended herself.

"Girls, please! Stop arguing already! We've had enough for one day!" Lyra tried to calm them down again.

"She's right. My head is going to explode of all this yelling!" Tigress said, holding her head.

"It's a good thing the boys are going to move into the house. Maybe they'll be able to cool things down" Lyra said.


	9. Moving in

Chapter nine: Moving in

"No…please dont….I wanna sleep…" Maya was talking in her sleep.

She felt something licking her face and slowly opened her eyes.

"What the…Tyke?" she said blinking.

The little wolf tried to wake her up by licking her face. His bright blue eyes were shinning with happiness. Maya was very happy to see him like that. He seemed to recover from his loss since yesterday.

"Hey, little buddy, why did you wake me up so early?" Tigress asked, yawning.

Tyke tried to tell her something so he disappeared under the bed for a moment.

"Tyke? Where are you? Come back here! Tyke?" Maya searched for him.

Tyke finally came out holding something in his mouth. It was a picture of the guys taken by girls while they were training. He showed it to the black haired girl.

"Of course! How could I forget! Theyre coming today!" Tigress remembered.

She quickly put her clothes on and brushed her teeth. She kissed Tyke on the forehead saying "thanks" and ran out of her room. Tyke just stared at the door she went through and decided to go after her.

Tigress almost killed herself, going down the stairs with Tyke right behind her. They went to the living room and saw quite a lot of boxes and other stuff there.

"Huh, they are already here?" Maya asked Tyke

She heard some noises coming from another room.

"Bring it over here….wait….I have to open the door" Lyra called from the next door.

Maya heard some footsteps behind the door, where Lyra was standing. All of a sudden there was a noise, which sounded like someone was struggling his way out.

"Aaah Kai, wait! I havent opened the door yet!" the moon lover yelled.

"What? Uh, sorry I cant hear you!" Kai shouted back, holding a pile of boxes in his hands.

"I said, stop pushing, because I havent opened the dooooooooor!" Lyra screamed, because the door had already opened and she fell through it straight on the floor. Kai seemed to lose his balance too and fell right on top of Lyra who was now looking straight into his gorgeous eyes.

"Ahem!" Tigress interrupted

They both looked up from their positions and Kai quickly rolled off Lyra who was now as red as a tomato. Right after that incident somebody came through the door again. It was Ozuma and Sabrina. They saw Maya holding Tyke in her hands and Kai helping Lyra stand up. Ozuma and Sabrina looked at them wondering.

"What happened here?" Sabrina questioned.

"Uh, nothing…..just…" Lyra began

"Kai accidentally slipped, dropped the boxes and…..Lyra sort of fell over the box" Tigress explained, knowing that they both owe her a favor now.

"Aha. Ok, umm Kai, there are some boxes left outside, so could you give me a hand with that?" Ozuma asked his mate.

"Yeah, sure man" he said

"Oh, and find Tala and Johnny, because we aint gonna bring in their stuff by ourselves." Ozuma told the three girls.

"Sure" Sabrina smiled to him.

"So, have you seen Wo…I mean Tala?" Tigress asked her best mates, who smirked at Talas nickname.

"What? Thats his nickname! Im Tigress, hes Wolf. Got a problem with that!" Maya questioned them warningly.

"Nope….not at all…" Lyra tried to hold her laughter just like Sabrina.

Maya saw their laughing faces and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she said and went outside to the backyard.

"And find Christina!" she shouted back

Tigress went to find Tala, but she couldnt find him by the pool nor the training room.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile Johnny was wandering around the house. He went upstairs, where the girls rooms were. On each door there was a name, which obviously was the rooms owners. Johnny immediately noticed the door, which had Christinas name on it.

"She probably wont notice if I snoop a bit in her room" he thought for himself and entered the unlocked room, knowing that he will be dead if she finds out. He left the door slightly open and looked around the room.

"Wow this room is huge! I bet they all have rooms like this one" Johnny said in awe.

He started searching her drawers first and found some pictures of her and her friends. He went on. In the corner he saw her boxing gloves and put them on. He was punching the air just to get the feeling how its like.

"Impressive" He smirked to himself.

He went on searching through her stuff and found himself in front of her wardrobe.

"I wonder what kinda stuff does she wear" Johnny smirked again.

He opened her wardrobe and saw a lot of mini skirts, some tops with the lightning print on it. It was obvious that she liked the storm and lightning.

"hmm, sexy" he smiled

He closed the wardrobe and turned towards her bed. Her whole room was painted in the colors of the storm, lightning, thunder and tornado. Her four poster bed was huge and Johnny felt the urge to jump on it, but he stopped when someone interrupted him.

"Johnny? Is that you? What are you doing in MY room?" Christina said with an angry tone, waiting for the explanation.

"Umm…..I was just….looking for the bathroom?" He said with an innocent voice.

Christina didnt seem to fall for it, so he quickly changed his answer.

"Ok, ok. I was just looking around the house and your door was opened and I….." He explained

"Went in and went through my stuff" She cut him off with her death glare.

"Well….yea. Look Im sorry, I know I shouldnt but I wanted to check the room, I mean we will get rooms like these, wont we?" he tried to apologize.

"Not if you dont stop snooping around in our rooms! Get out!" She merely shouted.

Johnny didnt have to hear it twice, so he nearly ran out of her room.

"Damn, now shell never forgive me" the redhead cursed under his breath and went down the stairs as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile Maya was still looking for Tala, but he seemed to have vanished. After searching the whole house she remembered the music room.

"If he isnt in there then the aliens must have taken him." She thought for herself, hurrying to the music room.

She suddenly stopped on her way, because she heard a tune, which was coming from the music room. She went through the door and saw Tala with HER guitar in his hands. He was playing a tune, which she recognized immediately.

"And when it all goes to hell, will you be able to tell, me youre sorry with a straight face…." She sang.

Tala quickly looked up a bit frightened when he saw Maya. He thought she would shout at him, because he took her guitar, but he was relieved when he saw her smile.

"The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes?" she asked

"Yep, by Fall out boy" he smiled

"Umm…..normally I would shout at everyone who took my guitar, because they usually dont know how to treat a guitar, but in this case……I didnt know you can play the guitar?" she asked surprised.

"Well I played it a long time ago, but when I heard you play the other day, it kind of reminded me of my early days of guitar playing." He told her

"Wow, why didnt you tell me that before?" Maya asked him curiously.

"Well…I donno, I didnt feel like it" Tala simply shrugged.

"Right….not very good at lying, are we?" Tigress said shaking her head.

Right then Johnny came in the room. He was running, it was seen on his face.

"Johnny? What happened to you?" Tala asked his mate.

"Christina hates me" he said sadly

"What? Why?" Maya asked

"I went in her room when she wasnt there." He explained, still catching his breath.

"Aha. I thought something like that happened. She hates it when someone snoops around her room, you know?" she told him

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already" he said, still with his sad face.

"What are you going to do now?" Wolf questioned

"Well I donno. I tried to apologize, but it didnt seem to work. Shes really mad right now. Shell never forgive me." Johnny said in desperate.

"Oh, come on Johnny, stop talking trash. She likes you. But if I were you, I would avoid her for some time until she calms down." Maya assured him.

"She likes me? No way!" Johnny seemed to brighten up.

"Way" she smiled. "And dont tell her I told you that. Shell kill me"

They heard noises coming closer and the next minute, they saw Kai and Ozuma, each carrying a pile of boxes in their hands.

"Where have you two been?" Kai asked the boys angrily.

"Yea, dont expect for the stuff to come in by itself." Ozuma added

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot. Im on my way…" Tala smiled, handed the guitar over to Maya and disappeared through the door.

"Johnny, come on, move! We aint gonna bring your stuff in!" Kai said angrily

"Ok, ok. Im coming…" he answered quietly and went after Kai.

"Whats up with him?" Ozuma asked Maya

"Oh nothing, Christina is angry with him, thats all." She said simply and went outside.

"Geez, not again. Ah well, thats Johnny. Screws everything up" Ozuma merely shrugged and followed the rest of his mates.

"Hey Maya, did you find your Wolf?" Sabrina asked Tigress loudly, who had just walked through the door with Tala behind.

When Sabrina saw the scene, she quickly put on her guilty face, meaning to say "Sorry", while Maya on he other side of the room glared at her venomously meaning to say "you are SO dead". Luckily Tala didnt hear her and asked:

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, I just asked Maya if she found umm…." She started

"Tyke" Maya finished the sentence for her.

"OK. Where is Tyke anyway?" the red-head asked.

"He was hungry and I sent him into the kitchen. Mrs. Jones will take care of him" Maya told the truth.

"Wheres the rest of the crew?" Sabrina asked

"They went to help the others with the boxes. I think we should go too." The black haired girl answered.

They went outside the house, where the rest of the group was. There werent much boxes left anyway, so each of them grabbed a box and brought it in the living room. After all that hard work, guys were famished. They all went into the diner for lunch, but were surprised to find Christina, already in her seat.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here all alone?" Sabrina asked with her usual hyper tone.

"Nothing. I had to check my room, if there were any rats." She said bitterly

Johnny just lowered his head.

"Rats? Did you find any?" Lyra asked, while everyone sat on their seats, waiting for lunch to come.

"I did and I personally dealt with it" the blonde said and sent a death glare to Johnnys direction.

He just groaned quietly and stared at his empty plate.

The only ones who knew what happened to Johnny and Christina were Tala, Maya, Ozuma and the unhappy couple. The rest had no idea.

It was 3 pm and the diners door suddenly opened, with Mrs. Jones on her way to the table, serving lunch. Tyke was running right behind her, pleading for food.

"Mistress Winter, could you please control your young wolf?" Mrs. Jones asked Maya, trying to keep her balance with all the food in her hands.

"Yes, of course. Im sorry. Tyke, come here boy!" she called and Tyke quickly ran to her feet.

While they were eating, Tyke jumped from one person to another to get a bite. He mostly got food from Maya, Tala, Kai and Lyra. Ozuma and Sabrina were too busy competing who can eat more so they didnt leave any bits for Tyke. Christina and Johnny were in their thoughts, one angry with another, so they didnt bother when Tyke came drooling around.

They didnt want Mrs. Jones to see them feeding the little wolf under the table so they occasionally dropped pieces of meat on the floor. Because if there was one thing Mrs. Jones was mentally allergic too, that was peoples lack of cleanliness. She was absolutely obsessed with hygiene.

"Mister Valkov, please stop feeding the wolf under the table" she said impatiently.

Tala quickly turned to his plate and smirked. Lyra looked at him and then at Maya who sat next to him.

"Whats up with her lately?" the bluenette whispered.

"Dunno, shes been like that ever since I brought Tyke. She mustnt be very fond of him, I guess" Tigress whispered back, so their made didnt hear her.

Lyra just nodded and grabbed a fork to get some more chicken.

"Mistress Winter, I would like to speak to you after you finish your lunch of course, if you please" Mrs. Jones said suddenly.

"Umm….yes of course" she quickly said back, surprised by her mades sudden different style of speaking.

"Ill be in the kitchen" Mrs. Jones nodded and disappeared.

"That was weird" Ozuma said, when they were alone.

"Tell me about it. Shes getting really weird lately" Maya agreed

"You better ask her whats going on, Tigress" Kai said for the first time during this lunch.

Soon after lunch they all went in the living room to get the boys stuff I their rooms. Maya went into the kitchen, where she found unhappy looking Mrs. Jones.

"Hey"

"Hello, Miss Winter"

"You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I did" the lady answered, offering Maya to sit down.

"Ok, Im listening"

"I want to speak to you about three things" she started. "The four boys, wolf and hygiene" She counted on her fingers.

"OK…." Maya had nothing else to say.

"Lets start with the boys then. Whats with all those boxes I saw them bringing into the house?" Mrs. Jones asked, apparently not knowing anything about boys moving into the mansion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you theyre moving in"

"Moving in? Are you sure? I mean in such short time"

"Yeah, Im sure. We trust them. You dont mind them, do you? The black haired girl said.

"Oh no, Mistress Winter. Well you are the rightful owner of this mansion, so its your choice……but still…wouldnt you like to think again…I mean"

"No." Maya said firmly. "Sorry, but we have already made our choice. Even though Im the real owner, Id like you to treat others exactly how you treat me." Tigress explained.

"And you can stop with the "Mistress" if you want to" she added quietly, embarrassed.

"Oh no, Its my duty to call you like that, and if you wish me to call the others as well, so be it." The made said, growing slightly nicer.

"Thanks. And please tell this to other members of the staff too" Maya smiled, although felling rather like a businessman.

"Ok. So we settled this thing. What about the wolf? Is he also a new member of the family?" The lady asked once more.

"Yes, and I know that you think hes wild, but believe me, me and my mates have already fought about that, so…..hes staying"

"I thought so. Well its ok with me as long as hes out of my way. I also heard some complaining about him ruining the gardens and all so…" Mrs. Jones said

"Ok, I understand. Hes going to be different when he grows up. I promise. And the last thing you wanted to talk about?" Maya said, looking at her watch. Its been quite a long chat.

"Hygiene!" she merely shouted, making May ajump. "You know I like everything to be in order, so if you could please tell your friends to keep it that way"

"No problem. Ummm….If theres nothing else……Ill be off" she stood up prepared to leave.

"No, I…I think this is all. Im glad we discussed these matters."

Maya left for the living room, still thinking about Mrs. Joness sudden style of speaking. But she didnt care about it that much. At least Mrs. Jones was nice and friendly again.

"Hey, how was your chat?" Lyra asked, grabbing another box.

"Good. We straightened some things out"

"Such as?" Kai came through the door, helping Lyra.

"Erm…you moving in, Tyke and hygiene. She said we have to keep the mansion tidy or…"

"Shell freak out" Tala cut her off

"Yea, something like that" Maya smiled.

They heard footsteps and a second later Ozuma, Johnny and Sabrina joined in.

"What did she say about the boys?" Sabrina asked

"Oh nothing really…She thinks moving in with us is too fast. Says, we should know you better"

"Nothing, eh? What did you tell her then? Ozuma said curiously.

"To stop thinking that way, what else. And because I own this mansion, she said she has to call me "Mistress". I told her thatI trust you all and she should treat you guys the same way." She explained.

"Does that mean shell call us "Master" and you girls "Mistress"?" Ozuma asked excited. "Wicked" he said in awe, when Maya nodded.

"Hey, I thought Johnny was supposed to say that? Its his style anyway" Tala said loudly.

"Yeah, whats up with that, McGregor?" Kai turned to Johnny. "Lost your sense of humour?"

"Nothing" he said quietly.

"Is Christina still mad at you?" Maya said with sympathy.

He nodded.

"What do you mean, md at him?" Sabrina asked puzzled.

"He checked her room a bit while she wasnt there, right Johnny?" Tala laughed and earned himself a nice punch with the elbow, performed by Maya.

"Oww, that hurt" he complained.

"Serves you right" Tigress smirked triumphantly.

"Women" he rolled his eyes.

"What did you say!"

He received another smack on the head.

"Youre evil" he said making a face like a little kid, going to cry and touched the place where he was smacked, carefully.

"I know" she grinned

"Cut off, you two" Kai said seriously.

"Is that true? You went to her room? Oh, mate I gotta tell you she aint gonna forgive you that easy" Sabrina told him.

"Great, thanks. I feel so much better now" Johnny replied bitterly.

"Come on mate, cheer up. Shell get over it" Ozuma slapped him on the back.

"Yeah when Im dead. Why dont you just murder me now. I shouldnt have moved in with you anyway. All I do is damage to other people" he said hopelessly.

"WHAT the hell are you talking about!" Tala raised his voice.

"Murder you? Mate, have you been drinking?" Ozuma said surprised

"Dude, are you crazy! You had to move out of that tree house. Were in this together now!" Lyra said loudly. She remembered Jack.

"Youre saying all this, because of one girl? You must be out of your mind" Kai shook his head in disapproval

"Thats called LOVE, Kai. For your information" Maya smiled.

He just rolled his eyes, leaned back on the wall and shut his eyes. If Johnny was in the mood that moment, he would say: "Kai went back to his daily nap". But instead he just said: "What are you talking about?" and blushed.

"Look Johnny, if we talked to her, will you feel any better?" Maya continued.

Johnny looked up slightly cheered up. "Will you do that for me?" he said, his eyes wide open.

"Sure. No problem."

A minute later the living rooms door opened once again. There stood Christina with Tyke in her hands.

"Speaking of the devil……" Kai mumbled

"Maya, I found him in front of my door, crying" Christina handed Tyke over to Maya.

"Oh, thanks. Umm…"

She looked at Johnny and the boxes left.

"Listen, we could do with another pair of hands. Could you help Johnny carry…" she started.

"No. Sorry, cant. I have some more important things to do" the blonde cut her off, turning to the door.

"Oh, come off it, Chris!" Tigress grabbed her shoulder

She quickly turned to face her.

"Come off what?" she said carelessly

"You know bloody well what!" Lyra joined in.

"Umm…girls? Well just……go all right? You have your little girly chat, eh?" Tala said, picking up one of his boxes and nudged Kai to follow.

"Come, Johnny" Ozuma grabbed Johnnys arm.

When they were alone Maya continued.

"Could you stop giving Johnny such a hard time?"

"What do you mean, hard time? Hes the one who went through my stuff!" Christina defended herself.

"Well, he apologized, didnt he? Sabrina asked.

"Well…yeah, but….I was really mad at that time so I didnt listen" the blonde confessed.

"You see? And now hes really miserable. He said we should just kill him, coz it wouldnt matter to anyone anyway" Lyra told her.

Christina frowned. "He said that? Oh my god, what have I done!"

"Indeed," Tigress nodded. "Personally, I think you should say sorry to him"

"But why? I didnt do anything" she said innocently.

"Anything? Hmm, sis…How about then, when he tried to apologize and you just shouted at him?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, and what about during lunch. That comment about rats really hurt him" Maya added

Sabrina and Lyra looked at both of them.

"You mean…the rats you were talking about…" Sabrina started.

"That was supposed to be Johnny? That was really cruel of you" Lyra looked at her furiously.

The next second all three girls were telling her how bad the situation is and they all talked one over another. Christina got really sick of it and shouted back: "ALL RIGHT! SHUT UP! Fine, Ill do it. Just…stop it already."

She looked at their stunned faces.

"Im going to talk to him, when I bump into him" she added calmly.

"Ok" they said in unision.

"Where is his stuff? Ill carry it to his room" The blonde continued.

"Over there" Sabrina pointed to the pile of boxes in the corner.

Christina picked them up and went upstairs to Johnnys room.

"That went well" Maya smiled.

"Better than expected. I thought she was going to be angry with him for at least a month" Lyra laughed.

"Its pretty obvious she likes him. A LOT. I mean, if I did that shed make my life miserable for a really long time" Sabrina laughed too.

"And were talking MONTHS, haha" Tigress joked.

_Back with Christina……_

She climbed up the stairs to reach the girls rooms and there were another stairs which she stumbled on to get to the boys dormitories. She knocked on the first door on the left, which were half opened.

"Ozuma, I told you to…" Johnny began.

"Oh, Its you" he added surprised.

"Can I come in?" Christina asked

He stood up from the floor.

"Yeah, sure."

The blonde stepped forward and Johnny closed the door.

"I came to say, Im sorry Johnny. Im sorry I shouted at you and that rude comment I made."

He looked at her immediately. He didnt expect this. He thought she was going to yell at him some more, but her face was totally opposite than he expected. Her face looked calm, and guilty? He couldnt believe his eyes.

"No, " he said. "Im the one who should apologize"

"You already have, but I didnt listen. Its just…Im really protective over my things and…" she explained.

He smiled. "Yeah, I noticed"

"We all are," he added. But I was really rude, when I went to your room without your permission. And Im sorry for that. I promise Ill always ask first."

Christina smiled. "Its ok. But next time Im not going to go so easy on you"

"Deal" Johnny laughed. "So, were cool now, right?"

He didnt want to say "friends", because he secretly wanted to be more than that. But neither did Christina, when she said: "Yeah, were cool"

They were quiet for a minute or so, but to them it seemed like forever. They didnt find any words to say to each other, so they looked around Johnnys room. Then Christina suddenly said.

"Umm…well I have to go now and erm…oh yeah, here. I brought your stuff up"

"Oh, thanks" he said. "You didnt have to"

"No problem" She answered and grabbed the doorknob, ready to leave.

"Bye" she said to him.

"Wait! Christina?"

Now was his chance to do something, he thought. If he missed this opportunity, he will regret it for the rest of his life. He had to stop being the "chicken" and said to himself: "Oh, screw this!"

She turned around saying "Yes?" and Johnny came closer and stared down into her eyes. He was a head taller than her. He brushed her hair off her face, touching her cheek. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. And kissed her. Softly. To Johnnys surprise, she kissed him back.

"KAI! Give it back!"

They broke off. The cry was very loud. They stared at each other for a second until Christinas lips formed a smile. Johnny smiled back.

They heard another noise. Another cry.

"KAI!"

Christina glanced at Johnny. "We better check whats going on"

They ran downstairs to Lyras room, where the cry came from.

"Whats going on?" Johnny asked with Christina behind.

"He stole my moon pendant!" Lyra yelled

"What? Im just looking" Kai smirked and held it high enough, that Lyra couldnt reach it.

"Youre going to break it!" she shouted

Christina rolled her eyes.

"Cmon, Maya said were going to watch a movie"

She left the room with Johnny on her tail.

Kai looked down at Lyra. She was a bit smaller than him.

"Give it back, Kai" she said warningly

"Why? Its such a nice pendant. I might want to keep it" Kai said calmly.

He was clearly testing her patience and watched her struggle to get the precious pendant.

"Kai, Im warning you. Give it back or…"

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or youll feel the consequences" Lyra said angrily, looking straight into his gorgeous eyes.

Even now when her really precious treasure was in "danger" as she would call it, she couldnt do anything but melt inside. She always got this feeling whenever she looked into his eyes.

"Im waiting" he said patiently, his arms still high above him.

She sighed in defeat.

"Just give it back, please? Its…its the only thing that reminds me of my parents"

Kai lowered his hands with a serious expression. Lyra took advantage and snatched the moon pendant from Kais hands.

"Gotcha!" she smiled triumphantly and ran out of the room, downstairs.

"You…" Kai beloved

"You double-crosser!" he yelled and ran downstairs after her.

When he reached the living room, he saw everyone in their places to watch a movie. Kai scanned the room for Lyra. She was hiding behind a sofa. He saw her, but pretended he didnt. He quietly crawled behind her back and started tickling her. She merely jumped.

"Kai! (giggle) Stop, please! (laugh)" she screamed.

"Sshhh!" someone said angrily

"Were watching a movie here!"

Kai and Lyra both fell silent. They decided to claim peace for now and joined the others watching the movie.

It was a clear night tonight, all the stars were seen. Even the moon was so clearly visible. Who knows what could happen.


End file.
